Freaky Friday
by ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man
Summary: After bickering each other's heads off due to a chaotic day of crime fighting, Spider-Man and She-Hulk switch bodies in a weird way and as a result of it, all hell breaks loose. Now they must team up to survive this freaky day without destroying each other especially when Spidey's fighting the bad guys in She-Hulk's naked body, literally breaking more than the fourth wall!
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Marvel Comics.**_

It was just another day of crime fighting for Spider-Man, except that he was having a difficult time dealing with the Wrecking Crew who were causing destruction in Brooklyn, New York. It only got worse when She-Hulk arrived and she was still fuming since their last team up involving the cat statue.

After Spider-Man and mainly She-Hulk handed their rear ends during a very hard hitting fight, the Wrecking Crew took several steps away from both superheroes to regroup.

"Holy shit! That She-Hulk is one angry bitch!" Bulldozer exclaimed.

"No shit you dipstick!" Piledriver grunted at Bulldozer while cradling his head.

"That woman destroyed my ball!" T-Ball complained about the damage She-Hulk did to his wrecking ball weapon.

"I dunno what pissed her off but we better finish these two off quick or we're dead meat!" The Wrecker warned.

"YEAH!" Bulldozer, Piledriver and T-Ball responded.

An angry and intense She-Hulk stood in the fighting stance, ready to dish out more punishment to the Wrecking Crew while Spider-Man stood in shocked.

"Um, She-Hulk, are you alright? You seem bit out of shape." A concerned Spider-Man asked her.

"No, I'm not! I'm angry because I lost another case today! So that makes it six case losses in one month and two weeks in a row! Not to mention that my bosses are not happy with what you call my "lackluster" performance as the best damn lawyer in all of New York City." She-Hulk revealed her recent troubles as a lawyer.

"The moniker you shared with Matt Murdock a.k.a the Daredevil because you two lived in Big Apple except that he grew up in Hell's Kitchen and you came from Los Angeles, California." Spidey reminded her of her birthplace.

"Since when did you come an analyst all of a sudden?" She-Hulk demanded.

"None actually. I'm just stating the facts." Spider-Man replied.

"After having the worst time of my life, the only fact I'm stating right now is beating the crap out of these guys!" She-Hulk hissed as she leaped toward the Wrecking Crew.

"She-Hulk, don't!" Spidey tried to warn her but it was too late. "Oh, boy. When she's really mad, this city is gonna need some insurance for the damages She-Hulk and the Wrecking Crew are about to cause."

"Get skinny!" The Wrecker order as the Wrecking Crew ducked out of the way before She-Hulk landed on her feet which causes the ground to shake and everyone to fall down, including Spider-Man who fell on his face.

"OW! That's exactly what I'm talkin' about it! I also forgot that it was EARTH SHAKING!" Spidey cried.

"Damn straight!" She-Hulk exclaimed as she kicked Piledriver in the ribs and punched him in the face.

When he saw the wrecking ball truck at the construction site, T-Ball told his fellow Wrecking Crew members "Hold 'em off! I'm gonna ruined that jolly green amazon's day completely!" before he ran to the construction site and got inside the wrecking ball truck seeing the keys inside.

"Whatever you're doin', Thunderball, this had better work!" The Wrecker told Thunderball off.

"Hell yeah, I do!" T-Ball replied as he ignited the wrecking ball truck and drove it from the battlefield.

"Hey! Where the hell do think you're goin'?! Come back and fight, ya moron!" Wrecker yelled at Thunderball.

"Hey, Wrecker! I got a riddle for ya!" Spidey's voice caused the Wrecker to turn around and he got dropkicked by the Wall Crawler.

When the Wrecker dropped his signature crowbar, Spidey grabbed it and said "Here's a good riddle that you're gonna love. And it's good one."

"Why you son of a..." The Wrecker grunted before Spidey interrupted him.

"Language! Sorry about that, it's Captain America's fault that he started that. Anyway, what kind of a bird that hits you in the face with a tool that is used to open big stuff like crates and such?"

"Um, a crowbar?" The Wrecker answered before Spidey hits him below the belt with the crowbar and made him moaned in pain.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Now claim your prize!" Spidey puts on his game show host impersonation before he smacks Wrecker across the face and sent him flying to the ground.

After Wrecker lost consciousness, Spider-Man bragged "Heh, another one bites the crowbar. You know they can make a song off that. That would conquer the charts and win a grammy." until the Bulldozer and Piledriver being hurled to the ground by the rampaging She-Hulk.

"That would be an awful idea." She-Hulk snorted.

"I take it that your day is really bad today."

"No, really? Do ya think?"

"Hey, no need to sarcastic."

"Then shut up, web these guys up for the police to pick up and meet me where I can catch up to Thunderball! There's no tell what destruction he's gonna cause!" She-Hulk barked out orders to Spider-Man before she leapt to catch up to Thunderball.

"What? Hey!" Before Spider-Man had a chance to speak, She-Hulk was already gone.

"D'Oh, why me?" Spidey whined as he picked up members of the Wrecker Crew, one by one and place them on one another until he webbed them together. Then he jumped to the city light, pulled them from the ground and tied up the webbing on the city light so the authorities would pick up the rest of the Wrecking Crew.

After 5 minutes of chasing after him, She-Hulk finally got caught up with Thunderball, only to discover that he is planning to hit her where it hurts the most: demolishing the law firm building where she is currently working for.

"Oh, no." She-Hulk gasped.

"Damn right, She-Hulk! I'm gonna conclude your day by demolishing your workplace!" Thunderball threatened to destroy the building.

"You wouldn't dare!" She-Hulk hissed as she gritted her teeth.

"Ha! I don't bluff around bitch!" Thunderball shrugged her off and proceeded to run the wrecking ball toward the building.

"Incoming!" Spidey cried as he kicked through the window of that truck and they got into a struggle over the steering wheel and the levers.

"I gotta get to the controls!" Spidey grunted.

"Like hell you are, bug boy!" Thunderball

When the wrecking ball swung toward, people got out of the way to avoid being hit.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOO!" She-Hulk cried helplessly as the wrecking ball first destroyed one of offices.

"Oh, shit!" Spidey gasped.

"Hell yeah!" Thunderball cheered.

"Dammit, Spidey! That was my office you trashed! Either you stop that contraction or I'll smash it and you two into pieces!" She-Hulk warned him.

"Ok, ok, ok! I got it, I got it, I got it!" Spider-Man responded as he resume his struggle with Thunderball.

She-Hulk turned her attention to the civilians and attempted to evacuate them from the scene.

"Everybody move! Go! Don't push!" She-Hulk evacuated and guided the civilians, lawyers, staff and office personal to safety.

"Jennifer Walters, what is going on here?" She-Hulk's boss, Mr. Goodman demanded. "You're letting two lunatics destroy my building with that machine!"

"Um, wrecking ball truck, sir." She-Hulk corrected him and cheesed innocently at her boss, knowing that she's going to be in hot water when this is over.

During the back and forth battle between Spider-Man and Thunderball, the wrecking ball hit the law firm building four more times until She-Hulk decided to put a stop to this once and for all.

"All right, enough is enough!" She-Hulk stepped in and got in front of the wrecking ball truck. "I warned you guys! Now you're gonna get it!"

"She-Hulk, no!" Spider-Man cried as She-Hulk grabbed the wrecking ball and pulled it from the chains.

"Aw, damn!" Thunderball groaned in disbelief before Spidey grabbed him, threw him out of the truck, stepped out of it and knocked him out with two punches to the body and a tornado kick to the face as the crowded cheered on.

"Well, that takes care of him." Spider-Man said until he heard the building started to collapse.

"No! My building!" Mr. Goodman cried in despair.

"Spidey!" She-Hulk called for Spidey's attention.

"I'm on it!" Spidey rushed to the building and shot every webbing he have to keep it from collapsing. So far, he succeeded.

Spider-Man exhales in relief "Phew! That was close." before he announced to the crowd "The building is safe and sound!"

The crowd cheered loudly while Spidey webbed the unconscious Thunderball all over for the police to pick up.

"Phew! What a relief!" She-Hulk got a little overzealous when she accidentally threw the wrecking ball up in air.

"Uh, She-Hulk?" Spidey pointed She-Hulk at the falling wrecking ball as it crashed on the web covered building, causing it to collapse into the ground.

The crowded was stunned by what they seen and She-Hulk turned to the crowd with an apologetic look on her face, saying "Oops!"

But the crowd would have none of it as they jeered at She-Hulk in a brutal way for what she's done.

Spider-Man stepped in to get this situation under control "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, everybody! Just chill out! At least you're safe, right?" and they crowd quickly stopped jeering.

"Now go back to whatever you're doing while we find a way to deal with this." Spidey reassured the crowd as the civilians went back to their lives.

"Oh, boy. Ol' J. Jonah Jameson'll really give me a hard time as usual." Spider-Man sighed when he realized that J. Jonah Jameson will badmouth him again on the newspaper and the media again.

A very furious Mr. Goodman stormed toward the two superheroes and yelled "You got that right, Spider-Man! Did you two realized what you've done?! You destroyed the law firm and the building that goes with it!"

"Aw, c'mon! It wasn't our fault! We didn't know that one of the Wrecking Crew would come here with a wrecking ball truck and attack your law firm building! I guess." Spider-Man defended.

"Well, you do now! In other words, J. Jonah Jameson was right about you! You really are a menace to society!"

"Sir, wait! I can explain everything!" She-Hulk pleaded her boss to listen to what she has to say.

"Like how you tarnished the firm's reputation by losing six court cases in a row because of your dedication to crime fighting and destroying my building because of your recklessness and savagery?!" Mr. Goodman growled.

"But sir, if you give me a chance to clean this up, maybe..."

"Absolutely not, Ms. Walters. You've downgraded yourself from the best attorney in New York to the worst monster in the world. So as of this moment Ms. Walters, YOU'RE FIRED!" Mr. Goodman terminated She-Hulk's employment to the law firm.

Both Spidey and Shulkie stood in shock as she stuttered "I-I-I'm fired?"

"Yes, fired! Now leave before I call the police on both of you menaces!" Mr. Goodman warned before he walked away from them.

"Hey, I resent that remark! "Spidey yelled at She-Hulk's now former boss.

She-Hulk looked like she's going to cry after she was publicly fired and Spidey said "Aw, don't worry about him Shulkie. That guy's a jerk anyway. I'm pretty sure that you deserve better than him and the Wrecking Crew who ruined your...um, reputation. Yeah, that's it! Well, look on the bright side, Shulkie, you can find another job at another law..."

"You!" She-Hulk hissed as she gave Spidey a death glare.

"Uh, oh." Spider-Man gasped as She-Hulk got in his face.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, WEBHEAD!" A furious She-Hulk screamed at Spider-Man.

"My fault? I didn't..." Spidey tried to explain to She-Hulk cuts him off.

"Don't play dumb, you idiot! I got fired from my job at the law firm because of you and those Wrecking Lugheads!" She-Hulk accused Spidey of her termination from the law firm she worked so hard for to win cases for.

"Hey! That was insulting! Just because you had a bad day today, doesn't mean you're gonna ruin mine! I'm sorry that you lost the case and got fired from the firm or practice or... whatever or whoever you're working for but that's no excuse for the destruction you nearly helped caused, helping me deal with the Wrecking Crew!" Spidey countered by reminding She-Hulk of her misfortunes.

"Seiz the Spider who hasn't been laid by a lady in his miserable and annoying life!" She-Hulk sarcastically shot at him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you used to be married to a grey furred space astronaut Teen Wolf and did the nasty with the Juggernaut!" Spidey replied with remarks of his own.

"You take that back!" An offended She-Hulk yelled at him.

"Sorry!" Spidey backed down and apologized in a panicky way.

"Anyways, you'd think I want to be this? I was a plain ol' boring lawyer before my cousin the Hulk gave me a blood transfusion to save my life and I ended up being She-Hulk! Which I remind you that I was completely fine with by the way!"

Spider-Man disagreed "Heh! Yeah, right! I used to be a humble high school science geek who's been picked on by school bullies and jocks that like to have fun at my expense until I was bitten by a radioactive spider and in the process, I became your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

"Oh, please! Even if you go through shit, you have it easy! All you do is swinging around with your web, crawling on the walls like a human sized arachnid...thingy and telling bad jokes like the world's worst comedian!"

"No, I don't! Even if I did, I'd swing by and... GOD, WHAT AM I SAYING?!" Spidey smacked himself across the head and continued "Anyways, you're the one who's having a piece of cake lifestyle, wearing tight outfits that fit your hulk sized, hot, juicy, sexy, muscular body that attracted too much attention! Especially when you got really, really, really big boobs!"

"Hey, you shouldn't talk about my body or my really, really, really big boobs like that, you perv!" She-Hulk shot back and muttered to herself "Even if it's true by the way." while her green cheeks turned red.

"Well, the point is that..."

"What I'm trying to say is that..."

"IF YOU THINK I GOT IT SO EASY, THEN WHY DON'T YOU TRY WALKING A MILE IN MY SHOES FOR JUST ONE DAY AND SEE WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE ME?!" Spidey and Shulkie screamed out the same sentence simultaneously and gasped before they covered their mouths with the realization of what they said.

"Are you saying the same sentence that I said?" They asked each other in the different sentence at the same time.

Spidey waved his hands in surrender when he realized that this useless quarrel is getting them nowhere. "You know what? Never mind. I'm not gonna waste my time arguing with the likes of you all day long. See ya and I wouldn't wanna be ya."

"Well, good riddance ya creepy crawler." She-Hulk replied by sticking her tongue out at the wall crawler.

Spider-Man shook his head and moaned in disgust, shot his web at the building and swung away from her.

"Thank god, I'm off all weekend long. I need to relax, lay back and get some peace and quiet after having the worst day of my life." She-Hulk said as she soothed her aching muscles and went back to her apartment.

Later at night, Spider-Man and She-Hulk went back to their prospective apartments, took off their superhero costumes and changed into their sleeping pajamas.

In Peter Parker's apartment, Peter said to himself "Jeez, why did she give me an attitude? I'm glad that she helped me take care of the Wrecking Crew but she didn't have to yell at me like that."

In Jennifer Walters' somewhat lavish apartment capable of handling her gamma radiated form because of her career as an attorney, Jennifer fell on her comfy king sized bed with no intention to change back into her human form after a very rough day she had.

She moaned in relief and said "Oh, it feel so much better. My body needs some rest and relaxation. And speaking of which, why did Spidey poke fun of my hulked out body? He knows how sensitive I am in my condition. And he also knows that my life is no better than his."

"Yeah, we're both superheroes dedicated to our job of crime fighting, world saving, bad guy ass kicking and making out with... well, you know."

"Maybe we sometimes play cards or video games or even "Netflix and Chill" as they all say. Except with our fellow superheroes."

"But the point is that, while she lived a life of an attorney, I had deal with my real world problems like working for J. Jonah Jameson who continues to badmouth me in the newspaper and the media, finding a new girlfriend since Gwen Stacy died and Mary Jane Watson left me at the altar and I've been struggling ever since as a freelance photographer. Even though I got paid more as an Avenger which helps by the way. That's why I got a better looking apartment than the one I used to had. Even Aunt May is safe living in Boston, Massachusetts."

"He's the one who had it easy the most because I had to deal with the stress involving my clients, guys to date, keep my cousin Bruce Banner in check when he lost control over the Hulk and all of the very, very tough cases about everything. Not to mention that HE WAS SO DAMN ANNOYING!" She-Hulk briefly growled before she calmed herself down.

"Ugh! Anyway, I gotta get me some shuteye. I'll deal with her another time. In a weird way, it's almost midnight and I'm poofed all of a sudden. Not to mention that tomorrow's Friday the 13th?" Peter paused for a second before he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that tomorrow won't be as weird as it could. Or would. Or something like that." Peter went under the covers and turn off the lights by flicking the light switch.

"I hope I won't see that annoying, wall crawling bug again for a while. Starting on Monday, I'll find another law firm or practice to start all over again and resume my career as an attorney. But until then, I get to rest and have me some fun without stress or incidents. When I wake up tomorrow morning, weekend offsville here I come!" She-Hulk cheered as she got under the covers and turned off the lights with two hand claps.

"Goodnight world." Peter and Jennifer said the last sentence of the day at the same time as they went fast to sleep in their own apartments while their alarm clocks when from 11:59pm to 12:00am, not knowing that tomorrow has something in store for them.

* * *

The next morning, the sun all over New York City.

At Peter Parker's apartment, the alarm clock rung out at 8:00am and somehow a green feminine hand pressed a button to turn it off. A figure rose from Peter Parker's bed appeared to be "She-Hulk" wearing Pete's pajamas who let out a deep voiced yawn.

In a strange way, Peter Parker's voice came out of She-Hulk's mouth "Well, a good night's sleep is all I needed. I feel like a new man. Not to mention that I feel so... so pumped up all of a sudden. Oh, well, I'm gonna start my day off with a shower. After that, I'm gettin' me some breakfast and then, go on my superhero patrol." Peter unveiled his plans for today as he took off his pajama shirt and went to the restroom, not knowing that he looks like She-Hulk. As a matter of fact, he is She-Hulk.

"Like I said before, unless we meet again under civil circumstances, I don't have plans to see Jennifer Walters a.k.a She-Hulk again for quite sometime or at least for a while. Not after the bickering we had yesterday over who's got it easy the most." Peter stated as he rubbed his eyes, stared at the bathroom mirror and saw the reflection of She-Hulk.

"Oh, hi Jennifer. How you're doin? I'm doin' fine thank you." He greeted the reflection before he turned his attention to the shower. "Anyway, one of these days, she needs to see things from my point of view."

He stopped for a second when he realized that something's not right. He went back to the mirror, saw the reflection for a second time and demanded "Jennifer, what are you doing here? I didn't..." until he paused for a second when he realized that he is now wearing She-Hulk's face.

He touched his green face and when he touched his newly found huge breasts, he reacted the way he would react "OH, MY GOD! NO WAY! DON'T TELL ME THAT I LOOKED LIKE SHE-HULK! ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME?! I'm gotta be dreaming, right? This has gotta be a bad dream!"

Peter, now trapped in She-Hulk's body stepped back for a second until he slipped, fell backwards and crashed through the wall.

"Ow. Okay, I'm not dreaming. This is real." Peter said as he got back on his feet, struggling to maintain balance of the body he's currently trapped in.

"I can't believe that my center of gravity is altered."

He touched his huge breasts and said "Whoa! They're real big!"

He touched his throat and commented "I still got my voice. My vocal cords aren't supposed to be...oh no."

In Jennifer Walters' apartment, Jennifer, who is currently taken the form of Peter Parker also reacted the same way by screaming when she woke up and went to the bathroom to pee, only to discover that she now has a penis.

"Ew, gross! Are you kidding me?! I got a penis?! How did I get a penis?! And why are my legs so..." Jennifer paused when she saw her now male legs.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?! Those aren't my legs and I am not supposed to have a penis! Unless I've been turned into a man." Jennifer proclaimed before she rushed to a mirror and saw a reflection of Peter Parker.

She pinched herself on a cheek and yelled "OUCH!" before she realized that not only she have Peter Parker's face, she is him as well.

"Oh, no. I can't believe I've turned into that, that, that Spider-Man. This cannot be happening to me!"

"So if I'm her..."

"...and I'm him..."

"...then that means that..."

They both let out a scream that is out of this world "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WE'VE SWITCHED BODIES!" with the realization that both superheroes became victims of a Freaky Friday incident.


	2. After Bodyswap Shenanigans

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Marvel Comics.**_

After screaming at the top of their lungs when they realized that they've switched bodies with each other, She-Hulk, in Peter's body, still wearing a nightgown fainted in her apartment while Peter, in She-Hulk's topless body with it's giant breasts hanging out exclaimed "Dude, this is worse as Wolverine losing his mutant healing factor and Norman Osborn and Dr. Octopus making my life a living hell! I really am trapped in She-Hulk's body! Not only do I have her muscles and her hulk sized breasts, I also have her gamma radiated powers too! I-I gotta call her right now!"

Peter left the bathroom stumbling and headed toward the kitchen to pick up a phone book to Jennifer Walter's phone number. He found the page that has the last name that starts with the letter W.

"Jennifer Walters, home, mobile, pager. I'll start with her home phone number if I have to." Peter picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited for her to answer it. "C'mon, Shulkie. Answer."

Back in her apartment, Jennifer Walters who is still fainted from what happened, mumbled like a little girl.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school today. I wanna stay home and have a tea party with you." She mumbled until she heard a phone ring that woke her up.

"Mommy?" She turned around and learned that the phone ring came from her bedroom.

"Please let it be Spidey so I can give him a piece of my mind. And my fists if I have to! Even if they are his!" Shulkie gritted her teeth as she rushed toward her telephone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jen, it's me. This is Peter Parker and ummm... I'm trapped inside your body." Peter's voice told her over the phone.

"Well, then, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT MADE US SWITCH BODIES IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Shulkie raised her voice and demanded answers over the phone.

"Hey, how the hell should I know?! For all I know is that it happened automatically! Or something like that. Anyways, do you remember the bickering we had yesterday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think we've gotten ourselves into a real life Freaky Friday today. Not to mention that today is Friday the 13th."

"This is so not funny, webhead!" Shulkie told him.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Peter argued as they resume their bickering over the phone.

"If what you said is true, then this whole thing that happened between us is your fault!"

"My fault?! You're making it so easy to blame me for your own problems, Jen! Like you couldn't take responsibility for your own actions! Like yesterday!"

"Oh shut up, you idiot! It's your fault that I got fired from my job in the first place!"

"See? That's what we're arguing about right now! I webbed that building to keep it from collapsing, only for you to throw the wrecking ball up in the air and it landed on the building that was gonna collapse anyway! So what happened to the building and your job is all on you!" Peter reminded of what happened yesterday before they got mysteriously switched.

"Fine! I'll take the blame for the building for now."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and by the way, are you naked in my body?" Shulkie asked, fear that Spidey would do perverted things to her body.

"No, I'm just...just topless. That's all." Peter told her the truth.

After learning that Spidey looked at her breasts while topless in her body, a distraught Shulkie groaned in disbelief "Oh, god. Y'know what? Just forget it, okay? It'd be pointless to tell you not to look at my birthday suit since you saw my boobs. Just take a shower or bath, find some of your clothes that could fit my body, even if it's your underwear and get to my apartment as soon as possible."

"Cool!"

"But I'm serious, Peter. Just take care of my body and don't let anything bad happen to it. And don't get into anymore trouble while you're at it. Bring your stuff with you because as long we're switched, it's gonna be a long day for both of us." She-Hulk instructed Peter.

"Right!"

"And be extremely careful with my gamma radiated strength. It is capable of breaking and destroying things from a building to a mountain. And it can also do worse on a human body. Trust me, I learned that from my cousin the hard way."

"Got it! But what about you?"

"I'll stay put until you arrive because there is no way I'm wearing my clothes or makeup on your body. It'll make look like a drag queen!"

"Uuuuuugggggghhhhhh!" Peter moaned in disgust. "Yeah, I agree. Anyway, I'm on it!"

"Oh, and Pete? HURRY!" She-Hulk cried before she hung up the phone.

"Oh, great! She hung up on me and now I gotta bathe her body." Peter was about to put the phone down but the phone broke because his lack of control over new body's gamma radiated strength.

Peter grunted over what happened to his telephone "I'll buy another one later. Right now I gotta bathe because the way that body smells is so...so...intense. Now I know why the Hulk and Wolverine smell like that all the time."

Peter went back to the bathroom and stared at his new hulked out feminine body in the mirror before he let out a sigh.

"Even if this is gonna be awkward, I find She-Hulk's body to be...muscular, sexy and beautiful. I mean it's an art of beauty. Just powerful and strong enough to get Thor and Hercules a run for their money." Peter commented about his new body's appearance until he snapped out of it.

"What am I doing? I gotta bathe before She-Hulk and I get into another fight like we did yesterday. And this body is fueled by anger." Peter reminded himself about She-Hulk has gotten so powerful as he took off his pajama pants and boxers and went to the shower.

"Okay. Now all I gotta do is turn on the warm water gently." Peter turned on the warm shower nice and slow because he cannot afford to break it and get evicted from his apartment. "Okay, perfect. If I keep this up, it'll be a piece of cake.

Peter got inside the shower and got himself wet.

 _"Phew! That feels good. Now I know how a woman feels when she takes a bath or a shower. It helped released all the tension, misery, pain and heartbreak from the problems that the world has caused them. Not only did the water soothed the woman's body and possibly her mind, it can also heal her soul as well. Especially when she's crying in the shower. But She-Hulk was different. Before she became what she is, she used to be a fragile, average lawyer from LA. In her gamma radiated form, she felt no pain, let alone taking a beating and give it back. I oughta give her and the Hulk their due because being in that form isn't as easy as I thought it was. I even found out the hard way when I accidentally broke my telephone because I don't know how to control Shulkie's strength. That's why I have to learn how to control it by gently turning the shower on. When someone said "Having power and knowing how to master it aren't the the same thing?", I say "Thank you, Captain Obvious! We all know that before you said it! This isn't about mastering your powers, abilities and skills, it's about learning how to control them and using properly to make a difference in this world. Weather we're dangerous or not!" I say those things because it's true. I learned a lot of lessons in my life but after waking up in She-Hulk's body this morning, there's gonna be more."_ Peter commented in his thoughts as he was washing She-Hulk's body with Men's body wash and regular shampoo.

After 15 minutes of bathing, Peter turned off the shower water the same way he turned it on, stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He went to the bathroom closet, grabbed another towel and wrapped it on his new long dark green hair.

"Aw, man! This hair so long, it'll take forever to get it dry! When I see She-Hulk at her apartment, I'll have her do her hair on my head and at least have her put it in a ponytail. I can't imagine be distracted by her hair in my, I mean her face that I'm wearing right now. It feels like a "Faceoff" movie based... stuff or something like that. Y'know where the good guy switched faces with the bad guy?" Peter complained and commented about She-Hulk's hair as he brushed his teeth for one minute and thirty seconds and then he put on men's deodorant under the armpits.

He grabbed the cologne and sprayed it all over She-Hulk's body "I don't know if she wears perfume or not but if she bust my chops about putting cologne on her physique, mainly the breasts, she better not do something that we'll both regret later."

He went back to his bedroom, open the chest and brought out his underwear.

Peter took the towel off his waist and slowly put his underwear on, hoping that Shulkie body doesn't rip it to shreds. "Careful, careful..."

After completely putting on his underwear tight enough to fit and covered She-Hulk's muscular buns and genitalia, Peter went to a mirror, checked himself out in his new body and exclaimed "Well, what do ya know? A perfect fit!"

When he saw himself in She-Hulk's topless body in the mirror, fascinated by his reflection, Peter began to make several body building, muscle flexing and sexy feminine poses. He even popped his new body's pectoral muscle by flexing those breasts.

"As much as I want to have a little fun with this body, I gotta get to She-Hulk and get her my clothes and my Spider-Man costume otherwiiiiiisssssseeeeee..." Peter tripped and was about to fall but he was able to put his hands on the ground and did the handstand upside down.

"All right! Enough foolin' around!" Peter declared as he front flipped back on his feet only to slip and fell on his back.

Peter moaned "Typical Parker Luck. Even in this body." until he heard to floor starting to break. "Uh, oh!"

In order to prevent the floor from breaking completely, Peter was to use the athleticism of She-Hulk's body and kipped up back on his feet.

Peter wiped the sweat off of his face and said "Phew! That was close! Rather than do anymore shenanigans in my own home, I oughta do what I'm supposed to. Like Jennifer said, this is gonna be a long day."

* * *

In Jennifer Walters' lavish apartment in downtown NYC, She-Hulk in Peter Parker's body who is wearing her silky purple bedroom robe in the living room was having a difficult time with answering and receiving phone calls from some of her clients and told them that unavailable until she finds another law firm or practice to work for. She's fortunate that she was able to retain her voice in a weird way during the switch, otherwise her clients wouldn't hear her real voice.

"But Mr. and Mrs. Jones, you don't understand. I can't be available to represent you right now. I lost my job yesterday and unable to..." Shulkie got cut off by clients over the phone, yelling and screaming at her.

"Yes, I know. I understand your concern and I'm sure that your insurance will cover your injuries from the car accident you have but you must understand that..." She got cut off the second time when her clients hung up on her.

She turned her phone off, retreated to her leather couch and started to complain "Unbelievable! First, I got fired from the law firm yesterday, second, I woke up and had a freaky friday with ol' webhead this morning and now, I'm starting to lose my clients the moment I told them about my current situation! This is not how I want my weekend to end up on!" before she screamed real loud because she is losing her mind.

"Let's face it! My life is ruined! I'm through, finished, history! My career as an attorney is over!" Jennifer whined as she covered her face and started to cry.

The phone rang and Jennifer stopped crying to answer it.

"Hello, what you do want?!" Jennifer lashed at someone over the phone, only to find out that it was someone who runs the law practice in downtown New York.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Jennifer apologized before she continue her conversation.

"Yes, I got fired from the law firm after losing six court cases and the collapse of it's building yesterday. Wait, you said you want to hire me? Well, that's great! Oh, well, of course I'll start on Monday. Oh, thank you, sir. I'm sure you won't regret it. Okay, I'll see you on Monday. Okay, bye!"

She-Hulk became so excited that she starts her new job at the law practice on Monday, she couldn't help but cheered for joy "Woo-hoo! I got a new job! My career is saved!"

She jumped so high, she hit the glass ceiling but used her new body's spider powers to crawl on the ceiling.

"Whoa! You talk about sky rocketing all the way to the top! This is an understatement!"

She-Hulk attempted to get down by jumping from the ceiling but instead, she fell down and crashed on her face.

"OW! Now I know why he does that a lot. And speaking which, I hope Peter Parker in my body gets here in one piece because as crazy and uncharacteristic of me aside, I'm worried about my body and... his well being. Well, just my body anyway." She-Hulk admitted while hoping that Peter gets here safely.

* * *

In Manhattan, NY where Peter Parker resided, the real Peter Parker in She-Hulk's body stepped out of his apartment wearing his navy New York Yankees t-shirt, tight enough to fit the upper body but showing off the abs and belly button, men's blue jeans and a pair of sandals because all of his shoes wouldn't fit those amazonian sized foot. He also has a bag filled with own clothes and a Spider-Man costume.

"It's 9:35am, right on schedule. Now to find a cab and get to Jen's apartment which is somewhere in downtown New York. While I'm at it, I gotta make sure that there are no incidents to get involved in until we figure out how we got switched in the first place. I know fate plays the part of it but there is more to the real cause of it than wishful thinkin'." Peter said as he walked on the block looking for a cab.

7 minutes later

"So far, no incidents but still no cab. It's smooth sailing from here on in. Just the way I like it." Peter commented on the current situation thus far until he saw a cab, whistled for it and the cab stopped.

"Yes! Now to get to She-Hulk and then..." Peter ran to the cab, only see to cab getting crushed by Titania who leaped from the sky.

"Hey! That's my ride!" Peter yelled at her, only to get punched in the face by Titania which caused him to fall hard in the middle of the street.

"Not anymore bitch! Titania is here and she's raising hell for revenge! And when I'm through with you, I'm gonna crush your fucking skull!" Titania called out "She-Hulk" into an all out brawl.

"Oh boy! This is not my day!" Peter realized that things are about to get worse when Titania challenged him and he has to fight her in She-Hulk's place.


	3. Trouble With TitaniaChaos In New York

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Marvel Comics.**_

Back in Jennifer Walters' apartment, the real Jennifer Walters in Peter Parker's body, still wearing a purple satin rope is still waiting for Peter to arrive while eating bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, ham and grits for breakfast. She called Peter 3 times in a row but there was no response from him so she hung up the phone.

"Unbelievable! I called Pete 3 times in a row on his cell phone and he's still haven't answered! Maybe he didn't answer because he didn't to break his phone. I guess I did instructed him about my gamma radiated strength." Jennifer complained until she realized why he didn't call back.

She turned on her 50 inch flat screen tv and watched J. Jonah Jameson rambling about Spider-Man being a menace as always on the Daily Bugle channel.

"Psst! Whatever asshole. You could at least shave that Hitler stache every once in a while." She-Hulk retorted sourly. "I got my own problems to deal with since my plans for being off for the weekend didn't work out as I wanted it to be. And speaking of which, I wonder what's taking that Webhead so long?"

Back in Manhattan, New York, Spider-Man in She-Hulk's body was unprovokingly attacked by She-Hulk's arch nemesis, Titania who seeks revenge on their last battle.

Still unfamiliar in fighting in She-Hulk's body, Spidey was having a different time adjusting with the body's muscle and the center of gravity with it's breasts bouncing up and down constantly, which gave Titania the advantage she needed.

"Damn! I'll have to find a way to get this body to fight properly! Because if I don't, I'm gonna be in serious trouble!" Spidey exclaimed.

"What the matter, She-Hulk? Are you so scared of getting your ass kicked by me? Because if you are, I'll be eating that green cunty ass of yours for breakfast!" Titania taunted "She-Hulk."

"Lady, did you kiss a girl in the lips with that mouth? Because if you do, then you need to get some breathmints because your breath reeks of horse manure!" Spidey countered with a quip, which angered Titania.

"Why you!" Titania charged toward him.

"Okay, I can do this. All I have to do is..." Spidey was picking his spots to counterattack.

"Olé!" Spidey jumped on top of Titania's shoulders and mule kicked her on the back of her head.

Spidey in Shulkie's body uncharacteristically turned around and shaking that body's muscular rear end in front of Titania, which angered her further and caused her to charge toward him.

"It's bad enough that I'm twerking in Shulkie's body in front of that psychotic amazon, which is actually embarrassing!" Spidey commented in his thoughts.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Titania warned "Shulkie", only for "She-Hulk" to backflip in the air to get behind her, kicked her in the gut with the roundhouse kick and hit her in the face with the flying tornado kick, which caused Titania to fall front flip on her back.

Titania attempted to kick but Spidey caught her foot, put his on her chest and "All right, lady! Quit playing around and listen to me! I may look like She-Hulk but I'm really Spider-Man!"

Titania hissed "Bullshit! Don't tell me you're lying your way out of the fight, you cowardly..."

"Language!" Spidey interrupted her as he's doing his best to keep her grounded.

"Shut up! This is an adults swim kind of brawl! Parental discretion is brutally advised!" Titania managed to use the other foot to kick Spidey in the abdomen before she rolled back on her feet.

"And speaking of which, I'll be taking that!" Titania grabbed the New York Yankees t-shirt and ripped it off of She-Hulk's body, rendering Spider-Man topless.

"Hey! That's mine!" Spidey complained.

Titania spit on the t-shirt, dropped it on the street and stomped on it. "Not anymore. They sucked by the way."

"Okay, that's it! Nobody spits on my all time favorite baseball team and get away with it! For that, I'll send you straight to hell in Boston, Massachusetts!" Spider-Man punched Titania 10 times in the face before he spinning back kicked her in the gut, placed her in the powerbomb position, picked her and yelled "SPIDEY SMASH!" before he slammed her to the ground.

"That's enough for today. I've had enough of these mentally deranged super villainesses to last me a lifetime." Spider-Man said as he picked up his bag.

"Now to get to She-Hulk while I'm trying to survive being trapped inside her body. And to tell you the truth, being in She-Hulk's body is the most awkwardly experience I've ever had even if it is totally cool and sexy at the same time. Mainly with those hulked out breasts of hers. Looks like I'll have to bring out my shirt from my..." Spidey once again commented about his for far experience as She-Hulk until he interrupted by Titania calling him out after she regained consciousness.

When he turned around, Titania tackled Spidey from behind, which sent Spidey falling to an abandoned building.

"Hey, She-Hulk! I'm not through with you yet bitch! I won't stop until you're dead!" Titania growled with fury.

"Aw man! If this keeps up, everyone will get hurt. And if you ask me, this freaky friday between me and Shulkie is getting way out of control!" Spidey said he used his new body's strength to get the rubble off of him.

When he checked on himself to see if he got injured, he was relieved to learn that She-Hulk's body has healed itself.

"Incredible! This body is healed up thanks to it's Regenerative Healing Factor. I think switching bodies with She-Hulk is a blessing in disguise after all." Spidey commented about She-Hulk's self healing ability until he heard the building starting to collapse.

"Except I have no Spider Senses!" Spidey exclaimed as he ran from the collapsing buildings that crumbled into rubble.

"All right, that's it! We're taking this fight somewhere else!" Spider-Man yelled as he spin kicked a charging Titania in the gut, picked her up and placed her on her shoulder.

"So let's go!" Spidey attempted to use She-Hulk's ability to leap from one place to another, only to overdo and two screamed at their lungs.

"Where are you talking me? Let me go or else!" Titania growled as she struggled to get free from "She-Hulk's" tight grip on her.

"Just shut up and brace for impact! If this won't knock you out, I'll try dropping you on your head lady!"

"Were you watching wrestling again?" Titania asked "her".

Spidey answered "Yeah, everybody watches wrestling all the time. I'm just into independent wrestling and international wrestling, like Lucha Libre, Strong Style and Technical. Sometimes a little bit of Hardcore Wrestling but I don't do Ultraviolent Wrestling."

"Well, I do! And when I get free, I'm going Ultraviolent on you!" Titania threatened.

"Nope! Not happening!" Spidey replied, shaking his head in disagreement.

When they reached Times Square, Spidey reacted "Times Square? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Perfect! Now everyone will die in this place!" Titania hissed with an evil grin.

"Everyone! Get out of the way! It's about to get ugly!" Spidey warned the civilians. They all ran for safety as they saw them falling from the sky.

"Good! Now to the finishing touches on this battle and..." when Spidey and Titania reached the ground, Spidey slammed her in the middle of the street, which shooked Times Square up like a tremor or an earthquake.

Back in her apartment, She-Hulk in Peter Parker's body fell on her face again, thanks to the impact of the battle between Spidey in her body and Titania.

"Hey, what gives?" She-Hulk demanded as she ran to a window and saw nothing cars in the traffic jam.

"Oh, crap! Ol' webhead couldn't stay out of trouble, couldn't he? Well, I'm not gonna stick around and wait for him anymore!" She-Hulk left the kitchen and ran to her bedroom.

Back on Times Square, Titania appeared to be unconscious and Spidey finished his sentence by saying "Presto!"

A little girl pointed her finger and cried "Look! It's She-Hulk!" only for "She-Hulk" to turn around with a smile on "her" face and the girl reacted, stated "And she's naked!" before her mother covered her eyes.

Spidey looked stared at new body's breasts, reacted by saying "Yipes! I forgot that I'm topless!" and quickly covered his chest in embarrassment with his cheeks turning red while some of the men reacted with wolf whistles and nose bleeds.

Spidey with his left arm covering the breasts turned to the crowd "Relax, everyone! Everything is under control! There's nothing for you to worry about or see here! I guess." only for a group of news reporters approaching with questions about being fired from the law firm after the building collapsed to fighting Titania topless.

"Sorry but I can't comment at this time because I'm having difficulties with um, my image. Especially after everything I've been through." Spidey responded only to cover his mouth with his right hand after he forgot that during the switch, he and Shulkie switched voices as well.

He didn't anticipate Titania grabbed him by the waist, grunted "Well, I'm about to make it worse!" and then suplexed him on his head.

"Ouch! I take that back! I'm the one who got dropped on my head instead!" Spidey groaned in pain as he covered his head.

"Now that's what I call a splitting headache!" Titania stated as she roundhouse kicked Spidey as Shulkie in the face.

While Spidey as Shulkie getting beat within the inch of his life, Shulkie as Pete, wearing purple gym shorts and sleeveless purple hoodie arrived to see what took place.

"Oh, no! It's Titania! She's beating Spidey to death!" She-Hulk cried before she saw her body being topless and she wasn't happy "Why is he fighting her with my boobs showing out?! That idiot!"

With She-Hulk's topless body getting bruised, Spider-Man managed to use his will to block the final blow, got back on his feet, turned to the crowd and saw Jennifer Walters in his body giving him the stare of death before he kicked Titania in the abdomen with the knee and suplexed her overhead.

"Why won't you die?!" Titania growled, only to get super kicked in the face by Spider-Man, using She-Hulk's powerful legs.

"She won't stay down for long." Spider-Man said as he grabbed the duffle bag and ran to Jennifer.

"What are you doing here Jen? You said you'd wait me!" Spidey demanded.

She-Hulk answered, which started yet another bickering between both superheroes "Well, I changed my mind when you and Titania took the first leap to Time Square! What were you thinking fighting with my boobs hanging out?!"

"You know what? Just shut up, take the bag and change into my costume! That psychotic lady is driving me crazy!" Spidey barked at Shulkie as he shoved the bag right at her "manly" chest.

"You?! You're driving me crazy, playing around with my body and doing perverted things to it!" Shulkie argued.

"Just change into my costume, will ya?!"

"Fine!"

Before Spidey went back to keep Titania busy, Shulkie called for him "Hey, um, She-Hulk!", took off the sleeveless purple hoodie and threw it to him.

Spidey caught it and obliged "Thanks!", put it on to cover the upper body and resume the fight with Titania while She-Hulk took the bag and find a place to change into the Spider-Man costume.

"Hey, Titania! Let's keep fighting until one of us goes down!" Spidey told Titania that the fight continues.

"Good because you're the one that goes down, not me!" Titania responded as she and Spider-Man in She-Hulk's body clash with the series of punches, kicks and blows to the face and the body with the crowd rallying behind "She-Hulk" in the earth shaking battle.

She-Hulk found a building, got to the rooftop, took the Spider-Man and Peter Parker costume out of the bag and attempted to change into them.

"Oh, I am so gonna regret this." She-Hulk moaned with a disgusted look on her face as she took off her purple gym shorts and put on the underwear Peter packed for her.

Spidey dodged and parried all of Titania's attacks and countered them with Kung Fu strikes taught by Shang-Chi while doing the Bruce Lee impersonation.

Titania tried to punch him again but Spidey parried and countered her attacks but palm strikes to the body, chops to the neck, leg sweep on the leg until she fell on her back and an axe kick to the face.

Titania on the floor retaliated by grabbing his foot and threw him off his feet but Spidey in She-Hulk's body managed to back flip 5 times until he landed on his feet.

"Hey, I'm really getting the hang of this body!" Spidey exclaimed.

Meanwhile, back on the rooftop, She-Hulk completely put on the Spider-Man costume. When she put on the mask, she became disgusted with the way the mask smelled.

"Ewwwwww! Gross! When was the last time he washed his costume? That odor is totally outrageous!" She-Hulk complained about the awful stench of Spidey's costume before she decided to keep her mouth and nose uncovered while keeping the mask on to protect Spidey's secret identity.

She-Hulk got on the edge of the rooftop, shot the first web in the sky, shot the second one on the city light and attempted to swing into battle.

She nervously muttered "Okay, I can do this. If he can swing a web, then so can I!"

She sighed briefly and said "Here I go!" before she swung like crazy, hollering like a Tarzan.

"What the fuck was that?" Titania demanded as she and Spidey turned around and saw She-Hulk in Spider-Man's body swung into action but missed them both.

"Oh, c'mon! I can't believe that I missed!" She-Hulk complained until she started like she's about to swing backwards. "Uh, oh. I'm swinging back!" before she started screaming.

"Now where were we?" Titania asked as she went back to resume the brawl with Spidey in Shulkie's body.

"Incoming!" Spidey warned as he stepped back before Shulkie swung backwards toward Titania until they collided and crashed on the middle of the street.

Spider-Man ran toward She-Hulk, who was covering her aching head and checked on her to see if she's alright.

"Oh, boy. Looks like your swing needs work, Shulkie. It's a good thing my body didn't crash toward the building and hit my face until I fall on it or my head." Spidey said, cradling Shulkie's head.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, being you isn't as easy as I thought it was. Let alone..." She-Hulk paused when she smelled cologne on her body with Spidey trapped in it.

"Okay. Now I'm feeling awkward." Spidey said with his green cheeks turning red as She-Hulk kept sniffing all over him.

"You didn't put cologne on my body, did you?" She-Hulk demanded.

"Well, um, yeah." Spider-Man admitted with an innocent looking grin on his feminine green face.

She-Hulk lost her temper and screamed at him "YOU WEBHEADED IDIOT! YOU MADE ME SMELL LIKE A MAN!"

"Oh, c'mon. It's not that bad. I'd figure that you wear perfume sometimes." Spidey defended, chuckling.

"That's not funny! Not to mention that your costume smells gross!"

"Hey, at least I wash them sometimes! You know, laundry?"

"Oh, bite me! No wonder J. Jonah Jameson called you menace!"

"Hey! Don't be so hypocritical Shulkie! Your cousin has been called a menace too!"

"Don't talk about my cousin that way!"

"I'm not! I'm just telling the truth!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

J. Jonah Jameson appeared on the jumbo screen and interrupted their bickering "SPIDER-MAN AND SHE-HULK!"

"Dammit! It's ol' flattop here." Spider-Man muttered under his breath.

"HOW DARE YOU TRASHED TIME SQUARE WITH YOUR SUPERHERO ANTICS?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT MANHATTAN NEARLY BROKE INTO PIECES BECAUSE OF THAT NOT SO JOLLY GREEN GIANTESS WHO SEEKED REVENGE FOR BEING FIRED FROM THE LAW FIRM YESTERDAY!" Jameson yelling like a lunatic, accusing Spidey and Shulkie over incidents that took place.

"OH SHUT UP!" The reversed Spidey and Shulkie yelled back.

"Y'know what?! You're the worst anchorman in the world! Just like Bill O'Reilly!" Spidey shot at Jameson.

"HOGWASH! BILL O'REILLY AND I HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON!" Jameson argued.

"Yes, you are! You're being politically correct!" Spidey argued back.

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

Spidey in Shulkie's body and J. Jonah Jameson on the jumbo tron went back and forth until Shulkie in Spidey's body interrupted by yelling "OBJECTION!"

"OVERRULED!" Titania responded by clotheslining the reversed Spidey and Shulkie from behind, which caused Shulkie as Spidey spinning to the ground while Spidey as Shulkie fell on his face.

When she saw the beer truck containing gallons of beer, Titania grabbed Spidey and proceeded to throw him toward the truck.

"You looked tired after an exhausting brawl, She-Hulk. Why don't I give you something to drink while I put it on your TAB?!" Titania with an evil grin threw "She-Hulk" at the beer truck.

When the truck diver saw "She-Hulk" flying toward the truck, he tried honking the horn on the steering wheel but it was too late. Spidey crashed through the truck with metal barrels of beer falling on him especially on his head, which stunned the civilians.

"HA! Drink up bitch! You won't be getting up from that!" Titania laughed sinisterly.

"SPIDEY!" She-Hulk cried terrifyingly before she turned to Titania and hissed at her "You bitch! You're gonna pay for this!"

Titania snorted and shrugged off her threats "Like that's going to happen. I'll easily crush you like a cockroach and squash you like a bug you are!"

"Give me your best shot Titania! You're gonna be toe jam when I get done with you!" She-Hulk charged toward Titania.

She-Hulk jumped and punched Titania in the face but it was ineffective. She punched and kicked her a dozen times but Titania still didn't feel any pain from those strikes.

"Are you done wasting my time yet?" Titania asked, yawning in boredom.

"Maybe I didn't use this body right. It was a lot easier when I was still me." She-Hulk commented, losing her breath until her new body's spider senses alarmed her.

"Aah! Dammit! Now I got spider senses tingling in my head!"

Titania grabbed She-Hulk by the throat and proceeded to punch her lights out "Stupid Spider-Man! Will you ever SHUT UP?!" before a metal beer barrel hit her on the head.

She quickly turned around and found out it was a very drunk Spider-Man in She-Hulk's body stumbling out of the damaged beer truck.

"Okay! That's "hiccup!" it! You left me no "hiccup!" choice but to "hiccup! hiccup!" take you out "hiccup!" for good!" Spidey in his drunken state said as he grabbed a beer barrel and opened it.

"Hey, you can't drink that little, I mean, big missy! I'm supposed to deliver these here beer barrels!" A truck driver with a heavy southern accent protested.

"Don't worry! "hiccup!" I only need "hiccup!" one or two "hiccup! hiccup!" or even three!" Spidey stated with a drunken slur as he started drinking the entire barrel in seconds.

"Spider-Man, I mean, She-Hulk, what are you doing?! Are you out of your damn mind drinking during the fight?! You're embarrassing me, I mean, yourself doing that in front of everyone in this city!" She-Hulk protested against Spidey drinking a huge barrel of beer in her body.

"This isn't what I had in mind. But who cares? I hope drinks herself to death." Titania said.

Spidey tossed the first beer barrel to the concrete, grabbed the second one, opened it and drunk it all up.

"SEE THAT FOLKS! THAT'S WHY WE'RE FORCED AGAINST OUR OWN FREE WILL TO DEPEND ON THESE MENACING SUPERHEROES LIKE SPIDER-MAN AND SHE-HULK! THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR FROM THEM IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Jameson criticized to all New Yorkers about the superhero community.

Spidey in his drunken state tossed to second beer barrel aside and replied "Oh, piss off picklepuss! It's not our "hiccup!" fault that nobody's listening to you and your "hiccup!" downright hypo "hiccup!" critical stupidity! The reason why you "hiccup! hiccup!" call us super "hiccup! hiccup!" heroes a menace to society is because you're "hiccup!" jealous that we do better for this city "hiccup!" and the entire world in our line of "hiccup!" superhero work in the best and/or "hiccup" worst years of our lives and our "hiccup!" bodies than you can ever "hiccup!" do in your miserable existence!"

The crowd divided with one side cheered for "She-Hulk's" statement to Jameson's accusations toward to superhero community while the other side jeered.

"What?! I never... that's...ah!" a stunned Jameson on the jumbo tron became speechless.

"Ha! In your "hiccup!" face flattop!" Spidey shot at Jameson.

She-Hulk palmed her face in embarrassment when she heard what Spidey said to Jameson. "Oh, my god. My life is so over when we switch back. Somehow or someway."

After Spidey opened the third barrel, he announced "One more drink "hiccup!" and I'm good "hiccup! hiccup!" to go!"

One of the young adults cheered "Alright, She-Hulk! Go for it!" and rest of the young adults joined in.

"Yeah!"

"Chug it!"

"Chug that drink, Shulkie!"

"Okay, bottoms up!" Spidey started drinking the third and final beer barrel as the crowd chanted "Chug!" several times, Titania and J. Jonah Jameson became shocked and Shulkie watched as her life flashed before her eyes the moment Spidey drunk beer in her body.

After he finished drinking the last barrel, Spider-Man crushed and slammed it on the concrete and warned everybody "Brace yourselves everyone because I'm about to shake this city up a notch!" before he let a very loud burp.

The burp from Shulkie's body was loud enough to cause an earthquake which caused every New Yorker to fall down and glass windows from the buildings, cars, truck and vans. Even Shulkie in Spidey's body, Titania and the truck diver fell.

Back in the Daily Bugle news set, J. Jonah Jameson fell from his chair to show his underwear for the world to see.

After he stopped burping, Spidey wiped the beer from his feminine green face, said "All right. Let's finish this!" and got into a drunken kung-fu stance that caused the crowd to cheer.

Titania with an evil smile replied "My thoughts exactly!" as she charged toward Spidey in his drunken state and proceeded to punch him in the face.

Spidey blocked two punches and countered one with a holding a cup like punch to the face three before he locked her leg with his own and clubbed on her chest 6 times until Titania fell on her head.

"What is he doing?" She-Hulk asked, clutching her throat.

Titania growled as she kipped up back on her feet and attempted to kick Spidey again but he blocked it with ax-kick on the leg, swung his right calf around until he kicked her in the face.

"Your stupid kung-fu won't save you She-Hulk!" Titania growled again as she tried to punch him but Spidey parried the punch and countered by trapping both of her arms, headbutting her hard on the chest for 5 times, spinning her head around like a circle for 5 times until he headbutted her on the chest again followed by a spinning headbutt.

"Not even "hiccup!" monkey style?" Spidey responded by twisting and spinning his new body around to kick Titania 5 times with his hands on the ground until she fell down again.

Spidey turned around and taunted Titania by shaking his new body's big rear end, which caused some of the men to wolf whistle at "She-Hulk."

"Hey, what you doing?!" A distraught Shulkie demanded.

"Twerking!" Spidey answered. "What don't you listen to Southern Hip Hop?"

"Sometimes but that's no excuse..."

"SHUT UP!" Titania screamed with fury as she charged toward "She-Hulk" again, only for Spidey to slid right behind, mule kick her on the back of her head, grabbed her legs and placed her upside down.

"Now to "hiccup!" finish "hiccup!' you "hiccup!" off!" Spidey stated as he kicked Titania so hard, she spun until she hit the beer truck real hard and nose started to bleed.

"Ow! My nose! It hurts!" Titania whined in pain.

Spidey grabbed Titania, placed her on his shoulder and jumped on his knees until the impact attacked her in the back. He got back on his feet and slammed her on his knee before he placed her back on his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for? Finish her off!" She-Hulk yelled.

"No. This can't...end...like...this." Titania moaned in pain.

"Oh, yes it "hiccup!" is!" Spider-Man said as he frontflipped and threw her up in the air until she got hit in the face by Spidey's knee which caused her teeth to fly out of her mouth.

"Game over." Spider-Man stated as Titania lost consciousness.

The crowd cheered for "She-Hulk's" victory over Titania and chanted She-Hulk's name several times.

Shulkie ran to the Spidey and asked him "Spidey, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Spidey answered with a drunken slur. "That was "hiccup!" fun, right?"

"That drunken kung-fu thingy you did was awesome but drinking beer like that in public was totally stupid!" She-Hulk exclaimed

"I'm sorry I did, Shulkie. "hiccup!" I wanna make it up "hiccup! hiccup!" to you "hiccup!" with this." Spidey in his drunken state grabbed Shulkie and kissed her in the lips which stunned her and the crowd while half of the crowd cheered.

When they break off the kiss, She-Hulk gasped "You kissed me!"

Spidey replied with a laugh "Yeah, I did." before he completely passed out on her arms because of the alcohol level She-Hulk's body withstood.

"Spidey, Spidey!" She-Hulk yelled out his name as he was fast asleep from all that earth shattering fighting and drinking.

She-Hulk hoisted Spidey on her shoulders, shot a line of web at the building and swung away from Times Square.

"Hold on, Spidey. We're heading back at my apartment right now!" She-Hulk told him as she realized that things going to get worse for her Spider-Man as long as they're trapped in each other's bodies.

* * *

A.N.: Well, there you have it! A third chapter completed. What inspired me to write this story is that since last month, I've read stories about Spider-Man and She-Hulk having sex with one another. Lately I've been sending out challenges to everyone to write stories about what I want to read about. I did that because I might not have time to do 'em and I thought some of y'all would do that for me. If not, I understand. And I've come up with summaries as well. Mainly about gender bodyswaps which is my all time favorite. All be sending more challenges and requests in the future.

Besides I can't wait for the Civil War and Dawn Of Justice. I'm Team Cap all the way and I hope that Steve and Natasha ended up being canon one day. And I also hope that Superman and Wonder Woman get back together in the comic.

I wanna to give a shout out WOLFWATCHER12 on his Ultimate Spider-Man/Avengers Assemble fanfic called What A Strange Web We Weave! He worked hard to make a romantic story about Spider-Man and Black Widow possible. He needed help with ideas, plots and inspiration for his story. And I also want to get a shout out to UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for help and support on this one.

I wanna say Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and a Happy New Year to everyone on this website.


	4. Reconciliation, Sex and Dance

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Marvel Comics.**_

Back in Jennifer Walters' apartment, Spider-Man, still trapped in She-Hulk's body woke up in a cold bath water filled with ice in a bathtub after he was unconscious for four and a half hours because of the alcohol level that got inside the system of the body he's inside of.

She-Hulk poured four bags of ice into the cold bath water to make sure her body doesn't get a hangover or at least a little while the Regenerative Healing Factor does the rest of the work.

He got out of the water, coughing and gasping for air.

"I'm alive." Spidey panted as he saw himself in the bathtub. "And I'm naked. Brrrrrr! And I'm freezing too!"

Spidey clutched his head in pain as he realized what happened when he was drunk.

"Now I remembered what happened, what I did and..." Spidey paused when he felt a presence beside him in the form of an angry She-Hulk staring at him bitterly before he turned to her.

"Oh, hi, Shulkie. Did I do something wrong?" Spidey asked before she slapped him in the face.

"OW! That hurts! Just like that hangover!" Spidey whined in pain as he clutched his cheek.

"You ruined my life, you idiot! You cost me my second chance at practicing law at another law firm!" She-Hulk accused him.

"Another law firm?" Spidey was dumbfounded.

"YES!" She-Hulk yelled in his face. "They called me earlier and offered me a job to work for them! But after what you did in my body, drinking beer, shaking my ass, doing drunken kung-fu and shaking up the entire city by burping like a baby while fighting against my archenemy Titania in public, they changed their minds and took the job offer back from me! The law firm who offered me that job were in cohorts with J. Jonah Jameson, the same moron who you verbally ripped apart while you were intoxicated in public!"

"Well, he deserved it! He had it com..."

"And they also said that I am now non-qualified to practice law in any firm in america because of you! You destroyed my career!" She-Hulk screamed at him as tears started to flow from her green eyes.

Spidey remorsefully apologized "I-I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that. That was not my..."

"Your what? Intention?! I was a very successful lawyer but because of you, not anymore!" She-Hulk shrieked before she started crying.

"Shulkie, please don't cry. Don't do that to yourself." Spider-Man pleaded as he stepped out of bathtub and attempted to hug her in comfort. She-Hulk tried to get him off of him by pushing and hitting him on the chest but she couldn't so she gave in and cried on his warm and caring arms, even if they're trapped in each other's bodies.

"It's okay, Shulkie. It's okay. We'll get through this." Spidey reassured.

"Oh, Spidey. I think we took each other for granted. We bickered like real idiots over who had it easy yesterday and we ended up like this." She-Hulk admitted.

"Yeah, I was wrong about you, Shulkie. Even as superheroes, we deal with issues from the real world. Maybe an attorney's life is the same as a normal person's life after all." Spider-Man admitted as well.

"I was wrong about you too, Pete. I was being such of a bitch over my case losses and being fired from the firm."

"You're not a bitch, Shulkie. You're just angry like your cousin. That's all." Spider-Man reassured her that she's anything but what she's labeled to be.

"Are you sure?" She-Hulk asked as she wiped the tears from her hazel eyes.

"Of course, I am." Spider-Man answered with a smile on his face.

"Well, in that case..."

"Shulkie, listen to me..."

Spidey and Shulkie looked at each other and spoke to one another at the same time "I just want to say that...I'm sorry.

They looked at each other for a moment until they realized that nothing happened.

"Uh, Shulkie, what's wrong?" Spidey asked.

"What's wrong? We didn't automatically switch back!" Shulkie snapped.

"Whoa! Calm down! We'll figure something out!" Spidey tried to reassure her.

"Bullshit! And don't say "language" at me! You're not Captain America!" Shulkie roared.

"Fair enough."

"You remembered the movie Freaky Friday right?"

"Well, um, yeah."

"After a mother and her daughter learned their lesson from the bodyswap, they automatically switch back to their own bodies!"

"Okay, I see where you're going along with this. You thought if we try it, then the same thing would happen to us."

"Yeah but since it didn't work, I AM MORE ANGRIER THAN EVER!" Shulkie screamed with fury.

"No, don't!" Spidey pleaded her not to lose her temper but she became distraught instead.

"But instead, I am crying!" She-Hulk resumed crying like a baby as she covered her face with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Hey! Hey, stop crying Shulkie! You're making me look like a crying 10 year old girl!"

"Why, Pete? Why can't we switch back?" She-Hulk asked while she's still bawling. "I didn't ask for this, even though I did."

"Maybe because the universe wanted to teach us a lesson. I mean look at us. We've been acting like the biggest jerks in the world who took life for granted. We didn't appreciated what life has to offer ever since we became superheroes."

"Are you trying to bore me to death by putting on a boring speech?" She-Hulk asked as she frowned at him.

"No. I just realized why we deserved to switch bodies with each other." Spidey answered.

She-Hulk sighed "I...I guess you're right. We've been through some hardships, blamed everything on each other and argued over who had it easy when we're really going through hell. When you said that we took life for granted, I'm beginning to understand why I lost six cases in a row and got fired from the law firm. Especially when we all nearly destroyed each other during the Civil War over Superhuman Registration Act which led to Hydra assassinating Captain America, the Skrulls infiltrating us from within and destroying the bond between all the superheroes, civilians and the government which led to Norman Osborn also known as the Green Goblin rising to power, turning our world upside down. It's kinda of a karma thing, don't think?"

"Yeah. It really is. It always happen to me in real life as Peter Parker and Spider-Man." Spidey admitted.

"Like the time you once lost your pants during a fight with one of the super villains?" She-Hulk recalled Spidey being un-pantsed one time which caused her to giggle.

"D'oh! I can't believe you brought it up! That was so embarrassing!" Spidey palmed his face in embarrassment.

"Not as embarrassing and humiliating as the time a group of jerks made me jump rope naked!" Shulkie retorted. "Even one time a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stripped me naked as part of their tests to see if I'm a threat or whatnot!"

Spidey shook his head in disbelief and exclaimed "Whoa! Did you said you were forced to jump rope in the nude against your will?"

Shulkie folded her arms with a frown on her face and answered "Yeah! Those sleazy perverted bastards did that to me! They treated me like a whore!"

"Unbelievable! A woman like a you doesn't deserved to be treated like that! You're not a whore, Shulkie! Never have, never will! You're better than that! We may have our differences Shulkie but I would never treat a woman like a dog or dog poo or let me see... or..." Spidey exclaimed before he was cut by She-Hulk who placed her hand on top of his which cause his eyes to widen.

"Pete, that..." Shulkie smiled "...that was very sweet of you to acknowledge that."

"Gee, Shulkie. Thanks." Spidey obliged as he blushed.

She-Hulk giggled by the sight of him blushing in front of her.

"What?" Spidey asked in confusion.

"Y'know you're very cute when you blush."

"Are you... complimenting me?"

She-Hulk giggled again before she replied in a seductive voice "Yes."

"Okay, you're flirting with me with my own body." Spidey said in an embarrassing tone.

"Speaking of which, do you like my body? And if so, do you want it?" She-Hulk seductively asked as she got close to him.

"Wait a second here, this is the part where we're gonna have sex?" Spidey replied with a question of his own.

She-Hulk snapped out of it "Wait, what?"

"I said is this the part where we're gonna have sex?" Spidey repeated.

"No! I...I...I didn't..." She-Hulk paused as she looked into his eyes.

When they both realized that they gave in to their feelings and sexual urges, She-Hulk said "You know what? To hell with it, let's do it!" before she pulled him to her and they started kissing.

Spidey used Shulkie's naked body to pick her up and took her to her bedroom. After he laid her down on her bed, helped took off the Spider-Man costume until she is completely naked in his body and then they started to having sex.

Spidey kissed Shulkie in his body from head to toe which causes her to moan in pleasure while she reached for the chest drawer, pulled out a condom and had him putting it on her new body's manhood.

"Are you ready, Jen?" Spidey asked.

"I'm ready when you are." Shulkie flirtatiously answered.

"All right then, let's do it." Spidey kissed her again as they resumed their sexual activity.

* * *

At the Avengers Towers, Hawkeye, Falcon, Mockingbird and Spider-Woman were watching a video of "She-Hulk" using drunken kung fu on Titania that was posted on Youtube at the living room.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't know She-Hulk can do that. I mean it's not like her to resort to drunken kung fu like we saw on Jackie Chan's movies." Falcon added.

"Wait, why is she shaking her butt?" Mockingbird asked.

"Nah, she's twerking toward Titania." Spider-Woman corrected her.

"Same difference, Jess." Mockingbird countered.

"Either way, I like it." Hawkeye admitted before Mockingbird hit him in the head,

"Clint, you perverted idiot." Mockingbird muttered under her breath.

"Bobbi, babe, I'm sorry." Hawkeye apologized.

"Quiet guys! I'm trying to hear somethin' from that video. Shulkie doesn't sound like herself." Falcon told everyone as he rewinded the video to the part where "She-Hulk" in "her" drunken state talked to Titania in a different voice.

"Dude, did She-Hulk sounded like the ol' Webhead?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah but not only that, she somehow has his voice." Falcon responded.

"Okay, this is weird." Spider-Woman stated.

"Why is She-Hulk speaking in Spider-Man's voice?" Mockingbird asked. "And more importantly, what's going on between Spider-Man and She-Hulk?"

"That's a very good question, Bobbi." Tony Stark's voice echoed from behind. "It's a possibly that their situation is connected to the one we're currently having right now."

They turned around a saw Tony Stark in a Iron Man armor without a helmet.

"Well, I saw the video on the way back here. So we should find them since Spidey's with her. I'm pretty sure he knows what's going on with her."

"Hey, Tony! What's up? How'd the mission with Cap, Carol, Thor and Widow go?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh, that! Well, um, let's just say that Thor is getting to the bottom of what's happened to our teammates by finding a magical source. In other words..." Tony paused when they saw a beast growling from the shadows and two girly cats in red and blonde fur meowing which caused Clint, Sam, Jessica and Bobbi to drop their jaws and their eyes opened wide in shock.

"...we've got a problem." Tony informed them as the beast from the shadows howled like a wolf.

"Yup! Major problem." Clint added.

* * *

Back in She-Hulk's apartment, both Spidey and Shulkie rested on her bed after two hours and thirty minutes of having sex.

"Wow! Now that's sexy town banana pants!" Spidey exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.

"You said it sweetie." She-Hulk agreed as they kissed one another once more. "I feel much better right now after everything that's happened to us. Besides I haven't had sex since I had a thing with big strong guys like Hercules back then."

"I hope you don't take it the wrong way but now I'm starting to find you and your body to be very attractive." Spidey complimented her.

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah." Spidey answered.

"Aw, Spidey, you make an ol' gal like me blush." She-Hulk's cheeks turned red.

"Aw, c'mon, Shulkie. You're not old. You're just beautiful, that's all. Not to mention that you got a very beautiful body, which I'm currently trapped in right now."

"Gee, thanks." She-Hulk giggled. "Besides your hot and juicy six pack abs of yours, I find you absolutely adorable."

Spidey's face turned sour when she called him adorable until he replied "Maybe you're right."

Spidey turned to her and apologized "Jen, I'm sorry for everything. Especially when you lost your job yesterday."

"I forgive you Pete. Besides I wanted to leave that stupid law firm with a very terrible reputation and start my own firm since the bastards who called me earlier refused to hire me to their practice. I could've made it the best law practice that ever was if it wasn't for that karma thingy!" She-Hulk exclaimed with a pouty look on her face.

"Easy, Jen. You'll get your career back on track. You just need some time before you're qualified to practice law again."

She-Hulk sighed "Yeah, you're right. Oh, and Pete."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She-Hulk asked.

"Used to but not anymore. Gwen Stacey died a long time ago despite my efforts of trying to rescue her from the Green Goblin. Mary Jane Watson left me at the alter and moved to Hollywood. I even used to have a thing with Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat but she disappeared out of my life when I found out that she didn't love me anymore. I used to date a cop named Carlie Cooper but she dumped me because my relationship with her was complicated. I used to have a crush on Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman but she currently seeing someone and I used to have a relationship with Carol Danvers who is now Captain Marvel but we rarely spent time developing our romance because she was away in space for a long, long time. Just when we were about to resume, she recently hooked up with Tony Stark's long time buddy, James Rhodes aka War Machine. So you can say that my love life is a wreck." Spidey answered by confessing his troubled love life.

"I am so sorry to hear that." Shulkie apologized, stroking his hair.

"Thanks, Jen. At least you understood where I come from." Spidey obliged.

"Speaking of which, even though I still got my cousin Bruce Banner and you guys left as a family, I kinda felt lonely ever since John Jameson and I annulled our marriage and Hercules and I ended our fling." Shulkie revealed her failed relationships as well.

"Oh, I see. I guess superhero relationships are... quite complicated." Spidey stated.

"Yeah, they really do." She-Hulk agreed and the she started to become sad.

When he saw her feeling down, Spidey came up with an idea that'll make her feel better.

"Hey, Jen!"

"Yeah?"

"I know something that'll cheer you up. It might not be the best one but I'll try to make it entertaining." Spidey said, removing the covers.

"Um, Pete? What do you mean entertaining?" Shulkie asked.

"Trust me, Jen. You won't regret it. Meet me in the living room in five minutes." Spidey reassured as he left to her closet.

"Um, okay. If you say so."

5 minutes later...

In her living room, She-Hulk in Spider-Man's body wearing her silky purple bedrobe sat on the couch awaiting for what Spidey has in store for her.

"Oh, I get it now. He's doing the Risky Business type of thing." She-Hulk said when she realizes what Spidey is about to do.

When she heard _**Bob Segar's Old Time Rock N Roll**_ song, she became so excited and screamed like a fangirl.

Spider-Man in She-Hulk's body wore a red and white stripe dress shirt, baggy sweat pants, white tennis shoes and a red fitted cap made an Tom Cruise's Risky Business type of entrance, snapping his fingers and swinging his hips before he turned around and started lip syncing the lyrics to the song.

While he was lip syncing, dancing and unbuttoning the red and white stripe dress shirt until he showed off the white tanktop, he started back flipping, front flipping, cartwheeling and a little bit of break dancing before he started twerking on the headstand in front of her which causes her to scream in excitement.

When the song switched to _**Ginuwine's Pony**_ , Spidey in Shulkie's body started to lip sync to this song as well while twerking in front of her again. He took off his tanktop, exposed his new body's breasts to her, threw himself to her and pressed her face against the breasts before he got off of her.

He turned around, put his big booty on her new body's crotch and started grinding against it. After that, he handstand front flipped, turned around, popped his pecs 5 times, swung his hips and back flipped for one last time as the song fades.

Shulkie happily screamed, clapped her hands and whistled as Spidey took a bow.

"Wow! That was epic!" Shulkie exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Spidey obliged.

"I knew you pulled a Risky Business but Magic Mike? Totally cool!" Shulkie commented.

"It is. Oh, and about that Magic Mike dance, I got it off from Youtube." Spidey revealed where he got those dance moves from.

"Oh, okay. I thought you saw the movie."

"Nah, that movie's for women anyway."

She-Hulk barked "Hey, as least I'm still a woman! In, errr... a guy's body."

"Anyway, how are we gonna switch back? And how are we gonna tell the rest of the Avengers? Especially my cousin, the Hulk?" She-Hulk asked, worrying about how will the Avengers react to their bodyswap.

"We'll figure that switching our bodies back part out later. And we'll tell the Avengers about our Freaky Friday eventually. Usually we'd do it by ourselves but after what happened earlier, it's best that we'll need their help on this one."

"I agree. They're our friends after all. Especially after everything we've all been through together. So what's next?"

"Maybe an hour or two of crimefighting and if you like to, we'll, um, what do you say we go to Coney Island?"

"Sure, why not? I could use some fun after a disastrous start of the day." She-Hulk replied

"Cool. I brought my stuff so let's get ready."

"Can we take a shower first?"

"Yeah."

"And if we do, can we shower together?"

"Okay, you can shower with me."

"Yay!" She-Hulk squealed in excitement as she jumped onto Spidey's arms and kissed him once more.

"Alright then."

"LET'S GO!" Spidey and Shulkie cheered as they headed toward her bathroom as they decided to make the best of the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out as usual but I did. I had to improvise some of the lines I put out on this chapters.

I was busy with work while I'm trying to come up with new ideas for this story and helped WOLFWATCHER12 with his Ultimate Spider-Man and Black Widow of the Avengers Assemble story. And to tell you the truth, I've been struggling with the G.I. Joe Trading Faces last year and recently. I did announced that I would do my take on the Thundercats 2011 season 2 in the future.

Anyways, if some of you would like to help me on both Trading Faces and Freaky Friday stories, private message me so we could discuss and come up with ideas, lines of each character and some fight scenes for Trading Faces. I'd be grateful if you would. Thanks.

P.S.: What happened with Cap, Widow and Carol is connected to Spidey and Shulkie's bodyswap and I'm pretty sure Thor is gonna find that certain someone.


	5. Chaos On Coney Island

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Marvel Comics.**_

Outside the bank, the Enforcers: Fancy Dan, Ox and Montana ran with huge bags filled with money as the alarm goes off.

"Heeeeee haawww! That was too damn easy!" Montana exclaimed.

"Yeah, easy money for us! The bank security didn't know what hit 'em!" Ox added as they got inside their getaway truck.

"C'mon, let's get outta here before the cops come and get us!" Fancy Dan barked as Montana put the keys in the ignition and attempted to start the truck but little do they know was that She-Hulk in Spider-Man's body was already inside the truck without them noticing.

"Ahem!" She-Hulk's voice cleared her throat which caused the Enforcers to turn their attention to She-Hulk in Spider-Man's body crossing her legs with her feet dash.

"Seriously, bank robberies are so 5 minutes ago. Very cliche if you ask me." Shulkie commented in a sarcastical way.

"Aw shoot! It's Spider-Man!" Montana cried.

"And he's wearing a... nametag?" Fancy Dan said and the Enforcers started laughing.

She-Hulk responded "And your point is?"

"Hey, guys, check this out! That nametag said She-Hulk!" Ox pointed his finger at She-Hulk's name, written on that nametag as the Enforcers continued to laugh at "Spider-Man's" expense but Shulkie shrugged it off without reacting as she usually does.

"Yep! That's what it said alright!" She-Hulk smiled underneath the mask as she balled her hand into a fist, attacked the Enforcers and threw each of them out of the truck.

She leapt out of the truck through the window and exclaimed cheerfully "Wow! I'm starting to get the hang of fighting in a lightweight body! This is so AWESOME!"

The Enforcers got back on their feet and got ready for battle before Fancy Dan "Before we beat you down wall crawler, we wanna know why you'd prefer yourself to be called She-Hulk anyway?"

"Well, guys, I'll let you in on a little secret." She-Hulk said.

"Spill it out then!" Fancy Dan insisted in a very sharp tone.

"Okey dokey then!" She-Hulk playfully responded before she revealed "Spider-Man and I have switched bodies."

At first, the Enforcers were confused until they started laughing. But She-Hulk wasn't worried though because she knew how they reacted.

"Oh, that's a good one!" Montana chuckled.

"Yeah!" Ox added. "You expect us to believe the likes of you?"

"No but you'd best believe that someone in my body is behind you." She-Hulk said and then they felt the ground shake when someone jumped behind them.

The Enforcers turned around and found out that Spider-Man in She-Hulk's body appeared wearing large hoop earrings and a high ponytail.

Spidey greeted "Hey, everyone!" while flexing his new body's hulk sized breasts.

"OH SHIT!" The Enforced screamed as Spidey knocked them out in one swoop with the spinning back kick with Fancy Dan.

"She-Hulk cheered "Woooooo Hoooooo! Nice kick, Spidey!"

"Thanks!" Spidey obliged as they high fived. "Now let's web these guys up and go on to the next crime scene to kick around."

NYPD arrived but Spidey and Shulkie are already gone except for the Enforcers who are tied up in Spidey's webbing hanging, upside down with a letter attracted to them that read _Compliments of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and the Sensational She-Hulk_ with a lipstick mark in the end.

Next scene of the crime are the guys in ski masks driving a car going past the 70 mile limit.

"Ha! That was too damn easy!" One ski masked guy exclaimed.

"Yeah, so much bling to take, so little time!" The other one followed and then Spidey in Shulkie's body leapt on the car, stomped on the roof and crushed it, trapping the ski masked crooks before he twist flipped off the top, landed and backflipped on his feet.

"You were saying?" Spidey said.

"Holy shit! It's She-Hulk!" Ski Masked Guy #1 exclaimed. "Let's get outta here!"

"Fuck! We're stuck!" Ski Masked Guy #2 cursed when they realized that they're stuck inside the crushed car.

"She-Hulk trapped us in your mom's car!"

"Oh, god! Mama's gonna kill me!" Ski Masked Guy #2 whined in realization that he's in big trouble.

"Shut up, ya moron! Are you tryin' to rat the two of us out?!" Ski Masked Guy #1 shot at him.

"I know that you asshole! I told you we should've taken your car instead of my mom's!" Ski Masked Guy #2 shot back.

"You boys should've thought of it before you go and robbed the jewelry store." Shulkie's voice came from on top of the car and she appeared as Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man?! You're in cahoots with her?!" One of the Ski Masked Guys asked.

Shulkie giggled before she answered "Of course."

"Son of a friggin' bitch!" One of the Ski Masked Guys cursed.

"Looks like we're done here, Shulkie. Let's go." Spidey said.

"Hey, wait! You can't leave us like this!" Ski Masked Guy #1 pleaded.

"Yeah, I wanna go home!" Ski Masked Guy #2 followed.

"Sorry, boys but you have plenty of time to rethink about what you're doing while you spend the night in the slammer." Shulkie said as she got on Spidey's shoulders.

"Yeah, in the meantime, we'll be talking off." Spidey added as he hoisted Shulkie onto his new body's broad shoulders. "So, yoinks! And away."

"Very cheesy, Spidey." Shulkie sarcastically commented.

"I know right?" Spidey replied as he leapt from the scene with She-Hulk on his shoulders before the cops arrived and arrested the ski masked jewelry robbers.

At a fancy restaurant where a very rich woman parked in front of the valet before the valet took the Ferrari, parked in the lot and walked back to the entrance, a car thief attempted to steal it before he heard Spidey's voice from the sky.

"CROTCH!" The car thief turned around and saw that Spidey with Shulkie's body is leaping toward him.

"Oh fuck me!" The car thief whined as he got out of the way when Spidey in Shulkie's body landed on his feet, shaking the ground as usual.

"Sorry pal but that Ferrari is too expensive to be stolen by the likes of you." Spidey said as he flexed his Shulkie's breasts until he noticed that the car thief stared at him by the bosom. "And hello? My eyes are up here?"

"Oh, c'mon! Why does it have to be She-Hulk of all people?" The car thief complained.

"Only on the outside dude. Inside this body is your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Spidey corrected him by revealing himself to him.

"Well, judging by your voice, you really are."

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Now your prize is behind you!" Spidey pointed his finger at someone behind the car thief.

"Huh?" The car thief turned around and punched in the face by Shulkie in Spidey's body before Spidey jumped on the car thief, hit him in the face with his new body's lady part and rendered him unconscious.

"Really webhead? Was that nesseesary?"

"I thought I try it once and see what happens. You know once in a lifetime?"

"Well, it's good thing he's not dead. He'll spend some time in a coma for what you did."

"Um, yeah, sorry." Spidey apologized as he rubbed the back of his head and his cheeks turned red.

"Apology accepted." Shulkie kissed Spidey on the cheek. "Now let's finish up so we can get to Coney Island and have fun and then we'll tell the Avengers about our situation."

"Some Freaky Friday this turned out to be."

"I know but at least we make the best out of it." Shulkie giggled as they walked in the street.

At the Ravencraft Institution, the Wrecking Crew made their escape.

"Free at last, free at last, thank God almighty the Wrecking Crew are free at last!" Thunderball exclaimed, only to get webbed in the face.

"You really are glutton for punishment, ain't ya T-Ball?" Piledriver laughed at his expense.

"Shut up Piledriver!" Thunderball said sternly at Piledriver as he removed the webbing off his face. "And please tell me that it ain't Spider-Man comin' to kick our asses again?"

"Yep! Along with She-Hulk!" Spidey answered as the two switched up superheroes appeared before them.

"Aw, son of a bitch!" Wrecker groaned in disbelief as he and the Wrecking Crew got taken down by two superheroes trapped in each other's bodies.

"Hey Shulkie! Ready to do the tag team maneuver Wolverine and Colossus do all the time?" Spider-Man asked as he picked up She-Hulk and placed her on his arm.

"Way ahead of you, webs!" She-Hulk replied as she got a charging position and stated "I've always wanted to do this!"

"Do what?" Wrecker demanded.

"Cannonball Special!" Spidey and Shulkie cried as Spidey threw Shulkie at the Wrecking Crew before she fired the webbing from the web shooters at them.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She-Hulk cheered as she swung the webbing around the Wrecking Crew, trapping them in the process. "This is so much fun!"

"Oh shut up!" Wrecker grunted in anger.

"That is bullshit man!" Thunderball complained.

"Yeah and also horseshit and pigshit!" Piledriver added.

"Will you quit it with animal shit talk already?! We need to get out of here!" Bulldozer shot at him.

"Fuck you Bulldozer!" Piledriver shot back and the Wrecking Crew started arguing.

"Incoming!" Spidey warned as he uses She-Hulk's powerful right leg to soccer kick the Wrecking Crew back to the Ravencraft Institution through a wall.

"Well, that takes care of those lunkheads. They got what they deserved for ruining my day yesterday." Shulkie exclaimed, wiping the dust off her hands.

"Yep! That really do." Spidey agreed as he touched Shulkie's breasts and squeezed them.

"Uh, Spidey? Are you done playing with my boobs?" Shulkie asked with her hands on her manly hips and her left foot tapping the ground.

"Oh, sorry. I was, um, massaging them." Spidey apologized and removed his green, muscular, feminine hands off his new body's huge breasts.

"I see. Now come on, Coney Island's isn't gonna wait for us all day." Shulkie said, barely containing her excitement over going to Coney Island.

"Looks like we're done getting even with the Wrecking Crew." Spidey picked Shulkie up on his arms, which caused her to giggle and said "So Coney Island, here we come!" as they lept from Ravencraft to Coney Island.

* * *

Inside the Quinjet that is piloted by Falcon, the Avengers are flying all over the city, searching for Spider-Man and She-Hulk

"Hey, Hawkeye! How's Cap doing back there?" Tony asked Clint about the situation regarding Captain America.

"Cap's goin' wild in his cage, Tony! Even Nat in her cat form is trying her best to calm a wild beast!" Clint replied as he came back to the cockpit.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Tony said, turning to Sam Wilson. "Any reports on Spider-Man and She-Hulk so far other than seeing Jessica petting and cuddling Carol in her cat form?"

Captain Marvel hissed at Tony who threw up in surrender and apologized. "No offense Carol."

"We just got reports of them foiling every robbery from the bank to the jewelry store. They put a car thief in the hospital without him being killed and trapped two jewelry store robbers inside the car by crunching the roof on them." Sam reported.

"And both Spidey and Shulkie put the beatdown on the Wrecking Crew and the Enforcers. And also in a weird way, they started flirting with each other." Bobbi added.

"Peter and Jen flirting?" Tony was surprised by the thought of the two people he knew having a fling for one another.

"NAH!" All members of the Avengers shrugged off the thought of both Spider-Man and She-Hulk flirting with one another.

"Even if they did, I like to see the pissed off look on the Hulk's face." Clint chuckled.

"Ah, guys. Hulk contacted me earlier and told me that he and his once again wife Betty Ross aka Red She-Hulk just got back from their honeymoon and he became extremely concerned about his cousin ever since the incidents involving her and Spider-Man became out of control and they're on their way to Coney Island." Jessica said about Hulk leaping to where his cousin is going.

"But that's where we'll meet Thor there!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony, speaking of which, the Abomination is headed toward Coney Island and he is targeting Spider-Man and She-Hulk." F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed the Avengers.

"That's not good. Sam, fly us to Coney Island! I have a bad feeling that our friends Peter and Jen are about to be in serious trouble again!"

"You got it Tony!" Sam responded as he shifted gears on the Quinjet and flew the Avengers to Coney Island in hopes of reaching to Spider-Man and She-Hulk, whom none of them were aware that they switched bodies.

* * *

At Coney Island, Spider-Man and She-Hulk in each other's bodies arrived with Spidey landed in the parking lot where the Amusement Park is and put Shulkie down on her feet.

"We've arrived! Coney Island Amusement Park here we come! Ready to have fun Jen?" Spidey asked.

"Totally! It's been the weirdest day so far but at least we turned all the negatives into positives." Shulkie replied with excitement before they held hands.

"Yeah. Let's go." Spidey said as they walked hand in hand.

They went to the Coney Island Amusement Park to ride on the rides like the Cyclone Roller Coaster, Scream Zone, Bumper Car where Shulkie in Spidey's body had to take the wheel because it'd be disastrous if Spidey in her body took the wheel.

Shulkie in Spidey's place threw a ball at the bottles and knocked them down to win a big stuffed Spider-Man teddy bear before she and Spidey grab a bite.

While eating a huge hot dog, pizza, cheeseburger and funnel cake, Spidey was shocked about She-Hulk's metabolism in her hulked out form.

"Slow down and chew your food while you're at it, Pete. I can't afford to have my body choke when you stuff a lot of food in my mouth."

"Seriously, Jen. That metabolism of yours is...well, y'know, inhuman and weird. It's definitely not a picnic having that kind of metabolism because of the side effects of the gamma radiation." Spidey commented while he was still suffering his face with food.

"Yeah but slow down while you're eating okay? I already have a big ass in my hulk form. I'm just worried about my regular form. Y'know as plain, boring ol' Jennifer Walters?"

"Come now, Jen. There's nothing wrong with your normal form." Spidey reassured her while cupping her face and kissed her on the cheek which caused her to smile.

"But you haven't seen it yet!" Shulkie raised her voice and they both laughed.

"Okay, point taken. But still there's nothing wrong with your..." Spidey was cut off by the noise of destruction and people started to run.

"Aw c'mon! Now what the hell is going on now?" Spidey complained as they saw a flying table coming their way, only for Spidey to catch it and put it down.

"Hey, who's the wiseguy that ruined our fun here?! I got my body switched with ol' webhead, nearly had my day and my life ruined and someone besides Titania is crashing my funtime party!" Shulkie also complained, only to be alarmed by her new body's Spider Senses.

"Ah, She-Hulk and Spider-Man! I've found you two at last!" The familiar voice came from the direction where the table was flown from.

"Oh no. It's him again." She-Hulk gasped, knowing that it was one of her cousin Hulk's arch enemies that started the disturbance.

"Shulkie, what's wrong?" Spidey asked her.

"It's the Abomination!" Shulkie exclaimed.

"The creature or the name?" Spidey saw the shadow over him and jumped out of the way before the creature that is the same size as the Hulk landed on the ground, shaking up the entire Coney Island.

"I say both of them Spider-Man! And you're looking at him!" Abomination introduced himself to the mixed up superheroes.

"Never mind! Figured it out!" Spidey with a deadpanned look on his face.

"What the hell do you want lizard lips?" She-Hulk demanded answers from the Abomination.

"So it was true! You two did switch bodies with each other! It seems that a little Asgardian magic worked to perfection!" Abomination confirmed by revealing the source of Spidey and Shulkie's bodyswap catastrophe.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that an Asgardian used magic that caused us to switch bodies?!" Spider-Man furrowed his right eyebrow.

"Of course I did, you bugbrained moron!" Abomination snarled.

"If what he said is true Spidey, then there's only one person that is capable of doing this to us." She-Hulk put two and two together.

"LOKI!" Spidey and Shulkie said in unison.

"Thor's step brother did that to us? He used his Asgardian magic to make us switch bodies overnight?" Shulkie ranted.

"It's possible that he did. We're gonna have to look for him and get him to switch us back." Spidey said.

"Yeah, and after that, I'll pulverize him for putting me in a not so puny body!" Shulkie hissed with anger and crackled her fist.

"Yeah. Oh and did I neglected to mention that the school bullies used to call me Puny Parker back then?" Spidey recalled the time that he was bulied back in High School.

"Not now! We got Lizard Lips to beat up!" Shulkie yelled at him, trying to get him to focus on dealing with the Abomination who charged toward them.

"I'll show you who's Lizard Lips when I break both of you in your new bodies!" Abomination tackled Spidey, sending him hurling in the air.

"Spider-Man!" Shulkie cried.

"Whoa! I gotta land on my feet!" Spidey yelled as he back flipped to land on his feet. "That was close!"

"Not even close!" Abomination growled.

"Man, this body is much more agile than the Hulk! I'll have to use that to my advantage." Spidey commented in his thoughts and came up with a strategy while dodging the attacks from the Abomination.

"Hold still so I can crush you!" Abomination grunted as he kept trying to swing toward Spidey in She-Hulk's body but the former Wall Crawler kept dodging his attacks until Spidey caught his fist. "I thought being trapped in each other's bodies would put you in a disadvantage!"

"Yeah, we were at first when we woke up this morning and I've been struggling to adjust to this body because of it's center of gravity but after a disastrous incident involving Titania, we realize that..."Spidey chattered as he countered with a series of martial arts punches and kicks on Abomination. "...looking at someone else's point of view is..." Spidey ducked the punch from the Abomination with a split "well it goes like this!" before he countered with a punch below the belt, causing the Abomination to groan in pain.

"Whoa! Now that's gotta hurt! Looks like he'll have to audition for the opera when we send him back to the Raft." Shulkie commented with dry humor as she stood by Spidey's side.

"It's over yet, She-Hulk. We'll have to keep adjusting our teamwork maneuvers since we're in each other's bodies and all." Spidey suggested that they'll have to resort to double team maneuvers to take down the Abomination.

"Good idea." She-Hulk agreed as she jumped into Spidey's arm, even if he's trapped inside her body.

"Ready Shulkie?"

"Ready when you are!"

"Okay, let's go!" Spidey said as he swung Shulkie at the Abomination to kick him right in the face three times before they performed the Fastball Special made famous by Colossus and the late James "Logan" Howlett as Wolverine to take the monster down.

"Well, what do you know? That Fastball Special really works!" Spidey said.

"Guess that takes care of him." Shulkie said, wiping off the dust from her hands only to see the Abomination recover from the Fastball Special. "Oh, crap."

"But how? I thought that Fastball Special put that guy down for the count!" Spidey thought that the Cannonball Special was enough to put the Abomination down for the count but apparently it wasn't.

"Well, apparently we didn't hit him hard enough considering that we didn't use each other's bodies to their full potential!" Shulkie stated.

"Then we'll have to hit him way harder than what we did the first time around!" Spidey suggested. "Especially when your body is stronger than mine!"

"Not to mention that my body has the agility and endurance despite it's size?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too!"

"If I can't crush both of you the old fashioned way, then I'll have to resort to doing this instead!" Abomination as he lepted toward the Farris Wheel.

"He's going after everybody in the Ferris Wheel! I think he's doing what I think he is doing!" Shulkie exclaimed.

"C'mon, we gotta stop scale face and send him back to the sewer he crawled out of before he does!" Spidey directed while he was rubbing the muscular buns that used to belong to She-Hulk. "Although that costume of yours is giving me a wedgie."

"Watch it Webhead! Or I'll give you a wedgie right now!" Shulkie warned him to watch what he said.

Spidey laughed before he responded "Yes, mom!"

"Meanie!" Shulkie stuck her tongue at him in disgust.

The Abomination landed on where the Farris Wheel is and attempted to rip it from it's hinges, putting the civilians who are still riding on it in harm's way.

"AH! It's a monster!" A blonde haired woman in a pink sundress screamed as the civilians who got off of it ran for their lives.

"Stop right there, crocodile face! Or else..." Spidey halted after he and She-Hulk landed on the ground.

"Too late, comrade! I already ripped off the Farris Wheel so you can rescue those weakling humans from their demise, leaving you vulnerable! Now catch!" Abomination with a evil smirk on his face threw the Farris Wheel at the reversed superheroes.

"She-Hulk move!" Spidey pushed Shulkie aside and caught the Farris Wheel with the civilians on it.

"Spidey, what the hell are you doing?" Shulkie asked as she got back on her feet.

"Never mind me! Keep ol' alligator face busy while I get these people down to safety!" Spidey ordered Shulkie to hold off the Abomination.

"Oh, sorry! I completely forgot..." Shulkie got decked by the Abomination, sent her hurling to the test of strength game where she literally hit the bell on her head until she fell all the way down the ground and lost consciousness.

"SHE-HULK!" Spider-Man cried out for her.

"Oh, that's just great! The Abomination knocked out She-Hulk who is in my body and I'm in her body, holding a Farris Wheel with everyone on it and making sure that nothing bad will happen to them! And putting me in a vulnerable position where judging by that sexy pose I'm doing with Shulkie's big ol' looking butt of hers, there's a 50/50 to 100% chance that I might be violated in a moment's notice," Spidey in She-Hulk's body complained and commented about what else is going to happen and he was groped by the Hulk's arch enemy.

"Indeed, Spider-Man! I have you right where I wanted!" Abomination who smiled like a cheshire cat put his thumb in his mouth, pulled it out and had his thumb covered in saliva.

"No! Don't even think about it, buddy! I've been through hell in this body today!" Spidey protested out of fear of what the Abomination is about to do.

"Indeed you have! And it's only going to get a lot worse for you and She-Hulk's body when I do this!"

"No! Don't!" Spidey tried to protest but the Abomination shoved his saliva covered thumb right up the butt checks of She-Hulk's body which caused Spider-Man to let out an agonizing scream in pain that is out of this world.

"Ow! My ass!" Spidey groaned in pain.

"How does that feel Spider-Man? I bet you're starting to cry like a baby right about now!" Abomination taunted the former Wall Crawler who is struggling to hold the Farris Wheel while he's reeling from what the Abomination did to him.

"I-I-I can't believe you did that! Thanks to you, I won't be walking straight at all!" Spidey reacted in agony.

"Good! Now to make sure that you won't be walking straight out of this alive!" Abomination made his hands into a club and proceeded to finish him off where he was standing.

"Oh shit!" Spidey gasped with the realization that he can't defend himself while keeping the civilians from getting killed at the same time.

The Abomination was about to deliver a devastating blow to Spider-Man but he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"ABOMINATION!"

Abomination looked up and the Hulk and Red She-Hulk jumped on him, smashing Hulk's arch enemy through the ground.

"Ahhhh, it had to be you and your wife, Hulk." Abomination moaned underneath Hulk's feet.

"You made a giant mistake messing with my cousin, Abomination! Now you're really gonna get it!" Hulk growled as he grabbed the Abomination by the neck, hoisted him over his head and threw him across toward the stand filled with stuffed animals, baseballs and metal bottles before he lept toward him and they got into a earth shaking brawl.

"Jenn, are you alright? You look a little worse for the wear." Red She-Hulk asked in concern as she checked on "She-Hulk" regard the position "she's" in.

"No, I'm not! Besides having Abomination saliva filled thumb shoved up my ass, I just had the worst day of my entire life!" Spidey complained as he spuned the damaged Farris Wheel to let each group of civilians down one at a time.

"Jenn, what's wrong with your voice? You sounded like Spider-Man." Red Shulkie wondered out of curiosity.

"That's because I'm Spider-Man! She-Hulk and I have switched bodies!" Spidey revealed what happened to and Shulkie to Betty Ross.

"WHAT?!" Red She-Hulk was shocked to her core.

"Yep, we did." Spidey nodded his head up and down.

"But how?"

"Loki did this. That's how. Loki used his Asgardian magic on the two of us when She-Hulk and I were arguing and bickering about over who had an easier life and found out that none of us did. We woke up this morning and found out that we've switch bodies with each other and got into a real life Freaky Friday. And after that, our incident involving Titania had gotten so out of control, we caused more collateral damage from Manhattan to Times Square when we had a difficult time adjusting to each other's bodies and powers and I just got drunk with beer when Titania threw me toward the truck full of beer barrels." Spidey explained.

"Wow, that sucked to have that happened to you." Red Shulkie said.

"Yeah but after I gotten drunk, I beat Titania with the use of drunken Kung Fu and after that I passed out in Jenn's arms and we went back to her apartment where I woke up in a bathtub filled with cold water and ice cubes in Jenn's birthday suit." Spidey continued explaining and kept out the part where he and Jennifer had sex as he kept bringing each group of civilians off the Farris Wheel. "So what brings you here?"

"We got back from our honeymoon yesterday and Bruce sawed the news yesterday and today about the incidents involving Jenn, he was worried about her and thought about trying to visit her at time of need. Especially after she was fired from the Law Firm." Red She-Hulk answered as she helped Spidey get the civilians to safety as well.

"Yeah, well, I was there when that happened after we fought against the Wrecking Crew. What got her fired from the Law Firm is after we beat the Wrecking Crew, She-Hulk accidentally threw a wrecking ball up in the air and it fell on the Law Firm Building where she used to work there and it collapsed. And she blamed me for that which is uncalled for if you my drift."

"You need to tell Bruce and the Avengers about this. And we also need to find Jen somewhere here." Red Shulkie suggested.

"Good idea, Betty. I hope my body with Jen inside it isn't badly hurt by alligator face here making a huge mess right now." Spidey agreed as he finished bringing the civilians down from the Farris Wheel and turned to them. "Everyone, find someplace safe and stay there until the situation is resolved! We got it under control! I guess."

"Yeah." The civilians responded before one of them asked "Hey, She-Hulk, what's wrong with your voice?"

"Yeah, you sounded like Spider-Man." Another civilian added.

"That's not important right now. You guys need to..." Spidey paused when he noticed that they're staring at She-Hulk's body by the breasts which led him to raise his voice. "Dude, eyes up here!"

The civilians snapped out of it and turned their attention back to the former Wall Crawler who goes off "Now get goin' now before I go crazy!" and stomped on the ground which shook up a bit.

The civilians started running in fright for their safety and Spidey let out a sigh of relief.

"There. That's the last of them. Now let's give the Abomination a gamma sized whammy to that scaly face of his!" Spidey suggested that he and Red Shulkie should join the fight.

"Damn right we are!" Red She-Hulk agreed, pounding her fists together and cracking her knuckles with a smirk on her face. "I had fun at my honeymoon with Bruce and now to follow up by beating the shit out of one of his arch enemies!"

"Let's go!" Spidey directed as they lept to join the Hulk in another bout with the Abomination.

Back to test of strength scene where She-Hulk in Spider-Man's body woke up and tried to regain her bearings.

"Ow, my head. I really want my body back. Oh, Abomination is gonna pay for this when I..." She-Hulk was cut off by the sounds of the earth rattling brawl between the Hulk and Abomination, which caught her off guard. "Bruce? Oh you gotta be kidding me! He's here?"

"Hey, Shulkie, are you alright?" Spidey asked after he and Red She-Hulk arrived and helped her back on her feet. "Oh and I told Betty about our body swap and we have yet to tell Hulk about it too."

"WHAT?! Why did you tell her that we've switched bodies you idiot?!" Shulkie yelled at Spidey.

"Hey, I told you that we have to tell our friends about our freaky Friday remember?" Spidey defended himself by reminding her.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Silly me." She-Hulk giggled as her male cheeks turned red.

"So ladies, shall we join in?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah!" Both She-Hulks responded.

"All right let's go!" Spidey directed as he and Red She-Hulk leapt toward the Hulk and the Abomination and She-Hulk followed them by swinging on the web.

During the back and forth brawl between these two monsters, the Abomination began "Back from your honeymoon with Red She-Hulk, aren't you Hulk?"

"Yeah but I came back because I'm worried about my cousin!" Hulk replied with punches and sledgehammer like blows. "She's been having some personal problems lately and she's hasn't been herself!"

"Oh I agree with that sentiment! Your cousin She-Hulk hasn't been herself today because she switched bodies with your friend Spider-Man!" Abomination revealed.

"WHAT?!" Hulk shouted. "Are you kiddin' me?"

Abomination took advantage of the Hulk's stack of shock by hitting him below the belt with his knee, drilled his skull with the piledriver in the middle of the street.

"No, I'm not! They did switch bodies!" Abomination insisted as he stood on top of his adversary. "That explains why your cousin hasn't been herself today!"

"Damn. Beat me to it. Anyway, CROTCH!" Spider-Man cried as he leapt toward Abomination and head scissored him until he was front flipped, falling into the ground followed by a hard soccer kick to the back of the head.

"How does that feel to have tree trunk sized buns, legs and thighs grabbing your no neck head and swing you until you landed on your head and got kicked to the back of it?" Spidey asked while the Abomination groaned in pain. "That's what I thought Lizard Lips."

"Hey, Hulk. How ya been ol' buddy?" Spidey greeted the Hulk who was in the state of shock about the bodyswap between his cousin and the Web Slinger.

"Fine. I'm just shocked to hear your voice coming out of my cousin's lips which is literally freaking me out." Hulk admitted. "So I'm guessing that your bodyswap with Jen is confirmed to be true?"

"Aside from the fact that your cousin has an amazing gamma radiated sized rack, yeah it is." Spidey confirmed as he wiped the dirt off of his new body's huge breasts.

"Hey, don't get any bright ideas about doing something strange with Jen's body!" Hulk warned Spidey before he demanded. "So how did you two switch bodies?"

"I thought it happened overnight but it turned out be Loki who used Asgardian magic on us while we were sleeping the entire time." Spidey revealed that Loki was responsible for body swap. "Thor's step brother really caused the Freaky Friday on us considering the today is Friday the 13th."

"Are you about this webhead?" Hulk asked, not knowing what to make of this.

"It's true, Bruce!" She-Hulk added as she and Red She-Hulk arrived. "Abomination boasted about it right in our faces! I got his face and he's got mine!"

Spidey suddenly felt the stomach growl that came from She-Hulk's body. "Uh oh! I think Shulkie's tummy is about to explode!"

"At a time like this? Oh my God!" She-Hulk complained. "I told you not to eat so much!"

"Hey, blame it on that metabolism of yours lady! It's bad enough that I had to learn to adjust being in your body and your center of gravity!" Spidey defended himself. "At your figure is still intact."

"Due to a fact that you've been shaking my ass more times than I can count today? Yeah, my body is still intact thanks to you."

"That was sarcasm. Was it?" Spidey raised his eyebrow.

"Well, sort off." Shulkie replied with an awkward look on her face. "That felt really awkward. Don't cha think?"

"Yeah, it is." Spidey answered while rubbing the back of his head.

"ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU ALL AT THE SAME TIME RIGHT NOW!" Abomination growled as he charged toward the four heroes.

"I'll tell what, I'll let you guys beat him up and I get finish him off!" Spidey instructed.

"Right" Hulk responded as he stopped the Abomination dead in his track by punching him in the gut and headbutted him in the head. "Now ladies!"

Hulk, Red She-Hulk and She-Hulk in Spider-Man's body took turns beating up Abomination before the Hulk picked up the Abomination and hoisted him above his shoulders.

"Heads up Betty!" Hulk signaled for his wife as he threw the Abomination toward her.

"Way ahead of you hun!" Red She-Hulk replied by backflip kicking the Abomination in the face and sent him flying in the sky until he crashed on the concrete.

"Woohoo!" She-Hulk cheered. "What a kick!"

"Thanks Jen!" Red She-Hulk obliged.

"I can't believe it! I've been beaten by these blasted Hulks!" Abomination groaned in pain.

"Hey Abomination!" Spidey's voice came from behind him.

"Huh?" Abomination turned around and got a huge rear end of She-Hulk's body thrown in his face.

"Shulkie's got a big ol' butt! I know I told I'd be true! But Shulkie's got a big ol' butt! So I'm beatin' you with this!" Spidey rapped as he was shaking his new body's hips and big booty at Abomination before he finished off with a spinning roundhouse kick and farted in his face. "Whoops! Sorry about that! My bad!"

"You disgust me." Abomination grunted as he fainted until he lost consciousness.

"Better you than me pal." Spidey said. "For spoiling our fun today, you got exactly what you deserved!"

"Spider-Man, was that necessary?" She-Hulk fussed at him over what he did to the Abomination. "You farted right in his face with my ass that you've been shaking all about!"

"What was I suppose to do? Do the hokey pokey til I turn your body and your body around?" Spider defended with a raunchy remark. "Your stomach was overloaded so I made crocodile face sucked gas from your awesome lookin' ass!"

"Maybe you're right. I was overreacting." She-Hulk sighed and smiled. "At least he smelled my gamma radiated gas."

Hulk interrupted "Nevermind that! We gotta find Loki and get him to switch you two back before..."

"Before what? Our switch is permanent?!" Spidey panicked.

"No! I said before Thor get to him and smash him before I get a chance to!" Hulk reassured, wanting to bring the pain to Loki.

"Hate to say this hun but he already has." Red She-Hulk told her husband.

"Oh crud. Nevermind." Hulk folded his arms and grunted in disappointment.

Thor appeared with Loki wrapped up in chains and landed on the ground.

"Greetings my friends." Thor greeted. "It seemed that Loki got to you as well."

"Nah, Betty and I got back from our honeymoon." Hulk corrected.

"Yeah, we had a romantic time while we were getting into a couple of brawls with the bad guys and frost giants! It was the best. Honeymoon. Ever!" Red She-Hulk added with excitement.

"Indeed it is." Thor agreed. "But what about the Man of Spiders and She-Hulk?"

"Well glad you brought that up Thor!" She-Hulk growled with anger and pointed her finger at Loki. "That bastard made us switch bodies!"

"So you're the wise guy behind this whole Freaky Friday between me and She-Hulk!" Spider-Man accused the God of Mischief of putting these two superheroes through hell and high water by placing them in each other's bodies. "Aren't you?!"

"Why yes. I did." Loki chuckled delightfully and then explained his actions. "I saw you two bicker each other's heads off yesterday, which I find it hilariously entertaining! When you said the same sentence to each other at the same time, I immediately cast a spell that exchanged your souls and when the clock strikes 12, the spell kicked in. And as a result of it, you two are in each other's bodies."

"So that explains it! You ruined my life you Asgardian snake!" She-Hulk also accused Loki and then complained. "Do you have any idea what I've been through today?!"

"Yeah, Loki! I've been through more hell even in this body! I saw myself naked, I fought against Titania and beat her while I was was drunk doing drunken Kung Fu, apologized to She-Hulk for doing what I did which led to something between us and I had to entertain her to cheer her up!" Spidey added with a complaint of his own. "Besides I had a hard time adjusting to being in her body with her physique and center of gravity."

"And you've done a marvelous job so far." Loki laughed. "Perhaps you two are not as stupid and gullible as I thought you were despite your obnoxious sense of humor."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She-Hulk snorted.

"Yeah, me too." Spidey added before he demanded "Anyway, change us back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Loki with a smirk on his face refused.

"Why not? Are you scared or you're not gonna change us at all?" Spidey asked.

"Of course not you wall crawling ninny!" Loki angrily yelled. "I'm a God of Mischief and I will not be bullied by a feeble minded spider brat who can't...' Loki was cut off by Spidey who grabbed him and pulled him toward his angry green feminine face.

"Either you undo the old switcharoo or I'll kick your ass to Asgard and back!" Spidey threatened to beat him up and everybody is crackling their knuckles.

"And so we!" Hulk added with a growl. "Talk or we'll smash!"

"I can't! The spell will last until midnight!" Loki told them before he begged for mercy. "Now please don't hurt me!"

"And the Avengers you transformed?" Thor reminded him about his fellow Avengers Captain America, Black Widow and Captain Marvel.

"The same!" Loki answered. "I transformed them with the same magic that exchanged these two as well.

"Midnight? Okay, I can do that as long as they're no more incidents for the rest of the..." Spidey noticed that Loki was staring at him below his eyes."Dude! Are you staring at what I think you're staring at?!"

Loki replied with an innocent grin. "Yes."

Spider-Man was fuming at first but quickly calm down. "Well you know what? Why don't you do us a favor?"

"What's that?" Loki was confused.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Spidey knocked out Loki with a finger flick to the forehead, rendering the God of Mischief unconscious.

"Well that's one way of putting Loki in his place." Thor commented.

"Aw man. I wanna smash him." Hulk whined with a sour look on his face.

"Don't worry my big green punkin, you'll smash when you see him next time." Red She-Hulk reassured her husband, cupping his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, he's lucky that he didn't feel my wrath for ruining my life otherwise I'll send him back to Asgard in a body cast!" She-Hulk retorted.

"Okay, now that we took out the Abomination and put Loki to sleep, what are we gonna do now?" Spidey asked and then the Quinjet appeared.

"It seems that the other Avengers has arrived." Thor informed. "We must consult with them and tell them the news about the spell Loki cast upon the five of you."

Spider-Man in She-Hulk's body then started to yawn. "Oh great. Now I'm tired from all that fighting. I think I'll take me a little nap right now."

She-Hulk followed by yawning too. "Me too babe. It's a been a long day."

"Get some shut eye you two." Hulk said. "You had a rough day."

"Thanks cousin." She-Hulk kept yawning. "I really needed it."

Spider-Man and She-Hulk passed out on the arms of Hulk and Red She-Hulk and went to sleep.

"It seems that what they've been through today has taken it's toll on them." Thor said. "We bring them to the Avengers Tower while they're still napping."

When he saw Spider-Man in She-Hulk's body revert back to the form of Jennifer Walters, Hulk agreed by saying "Yeah, no kiddin'."

After the Quinjet landed, Iron Man, Falcon, Hawkeye, Mockingbird and Spider-Woman approached Thor and the Hulks with the unconscious Spider-Man and She-Hulk cradled in their arms.

"So what did we missed?" Iron Man began.

"Long story short, we confirmed that Loki was responsible for the transformations of our friends. Including Spider-Man and She-Hulk." Thor informed his fellow Avengers.

"What did Loki do to them?" Hawkeye asked.

"He made them switch bodies." Hulk answered which caused everyone to gasp.

"Seriously?" Hawkeye asked again.

"Yep. Seriously." Hulk confirmed.

"Loki also told us that the spell he casted on everyone will wear off at midnight tonight." Thor added as he picked up the unconscious Loki and placed him over his broad shoulder.

"So we flew here to check on Webhead and Jen and found out that Loki was using more than just an Asgardian magic word and made one hell of a mess for the fun of it." Iron Man said."That guy's got serious issues.

"How's Rogers, Romanoff and Danvers doing?" Thor asked.

"Well, let's just say that Cap's goin' savagely wild in his cage and the girls are...just adjusting into being cats for one day." Falcon

"Yeah, not to mention that Natasha scratched me in my face!" Hawkeye added, showing minor claw marks on his face while the Black Widow who is trapped in a cat's body hissed at her long time best friend/partner.

"Oh, I neglected to mention that Romanoff is worried about Steve when Loki made the poor guy wolf out." Iron Man

The Hulk along with Red She-Hulk was so shocked, Hulk reacted "Wait, are you sayin' that Steve and Natasha are..."

"Yeah, they did." Mockingbird confirmed the relationship between Captain America and the Black Widow.

"Wow." Hulk said."That's defiantly the most surprising thing I've least expected from these two, considering that they're Super Soldiers."

"Yeah, me too." Red She-Hulk agreed.

"Okay, so now what?" Spider-Woman asked. "Abomination is down for the count, Loki used his spell to make Webhead and Shulkie switch bodies, Black Widow and Carol Danvers into cats and Captain America into Capwolf and we're just standing here."

"I shall take Loki back to Asgard and then rendezvous with all of you back at the Avengers Tower." Thor swung Mjonior and flew to the sky with the unconscious Loki on his shoulder.

"You got it Thor!" Iron Man responded and his ordered "Let's get these two back at the Tower where they'll rest up but still we gotta be alert if trouble comes up as usual."

"Right!" The Avengers responded to Tony's orders.

The Avengers with the Hulk and Red She-Hulk carrying the unconscious Spider-Man and Jennifer Walters in their arms ran the Quinjet and flew back to the Avengers Tower.

* * *

A/N: Finally I got that down chapter! I took me forever to get it but I did now. And yeah I shipped Romanogers in this story because they're my favorite Black Widow pairing along with the SpideyWidow (Spider-Man x Black Widow).

Oh and my by the way I don't buy comic books from Marvel and DC anymore because we all know why. So rather than complaining about how comic books fell off, I decided to stay focus on trying to better with fanfics because I was lazy at home, busy at work, sent a lot of time on Anastasia and came back from vacation in Miami last month. The city along with the beach is beautiful and kickass!

Not to mention that I was also busy helping WOLFWATCHER12 with his What A Strange Web We Weave story. Not to mention that I'm extremely psyched for Voltron Legendary Defender season 3 and I shipped for Kallura (Keith x Allura) extremely hardly in every Voltron incarnation.

Anyway I don't know when I'll bring another chapter but I do how I'll start so when you review or PM me, give me some suggestions. At the meantime, I'll continue to help WOLFWATCHER12 with his story.


End file.
